When Night Falls
by Dezzie Chan
Summary: (FFIIIVj) Zeromus's body was destroyed upon the moon... but his body was just a shell. His hatred is forever. Can the legendary Kings and Queens of the Blue Planet prove heroes are forever, as well? Chapter 7 up! (Rated PG-13 for language and violence.)
1. Prologue

A/N:  
Okie dokie, I don't own aaaaaanything of Squaresoft's, especially not the beautiful characters of Final Fantasy II/IVj. I am not making any profits off the story or anything, and even if you WERE to sue me, well, I don't have any money! I'm very poor! ^^; This is just the prologue, and I don't necessarily recommend you read it ('cause it sucks), but it gets better, I promise!  
  
  
  
  
When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ »‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
Prologue   
One Fateful April Morning   
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ »‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
"But you don't understand!" exclaimed King Cecil Harvey of Baron, rising violently from his seat. "We should get this alliance now, while it's not too late! What if something like before were to happen - if one of us was to be overpowered by some evil force - how would we react?"   
  
"Sir Cecil... please.." Yang stood from his chair and lightly placed one hand on Cecil's shaking shoulder. "We are all comrades. We need not any writing of overly formal stature to say this, nor must we bind it with our signatures. Our word will be enough. We can stand together without any kind of.... agreement."   
  
Edward sighed, and stood up. It was obvious he was uncomfortable in his royal robes and garments, content only to be in the flowing attire of his bard clothing. "Dear Cecil... I do not see my point in being here as it is... Damcyan is not a warrior nation - it is a nation of dreamers, of dancers, of singers and artists. Those who desire to have their hearts in the clouds do not belong on a battlefield... forgive me..." The young prince gave a mournful look to Cecil, and a polite nod of his head. "Damcyan... no, I... can offer you no help. Now, if you will please excuse me, and accept my humblest and deepest of apologies, Cecil.."   
  
As quickly as that, Edward stood and sadly slipped out of the council chamber. It was at that moment, there was a chuckle from a corner of the assembly. Edge Geraldine of Eblan, his feet propped on the table, and arms crossed haughtily over his chest, grinned under his always-present ninja mask.   
  
"Poor Eddy... never wants to get in a good brawl."   
  
"You be quiet, ya little punk!" scolded Cid, Baron's head engineer. "We all know Edward's not the bravest guy... No one asked for your opinion."   
  
"No one wants my opinion?" The ninja prince gave out another small chuckle, then gestured about to the other members of the royal council. "Then what am I doing here?"   
  
"Good question..." Cid muttered.   
  
"You're both awful!" came a distressed, feminine voice from the opposite side of the table. Rydia Drake narrowed her bright blue eyes slightly, flashing a look of scorn within them. "I'm sure Edward has his reasons for not wanting to participate... or maybe he just doesn't believe in himself enough! You know he has a history of that."   
  
Yang sighed. "It is true... Sir Edward is a man of great courage and valor when needed..." Yang returned to his seat. "But also a man of little self-confidence."   
  
Cid grunted. "The boy needs some esteem! Take me for example, I got plenty of self-esteem - ya gotta have it to be in my biz!"   
  
Edge smirked. "They also say you have to have brains to be in your 'biz'. What went wrong there?"   
  
"Edge, stop," Cecil warned, flashing a warning look in Edge's direction. "We're here to discuss important matters, not to harp on the other council members."   
  
Edge shrugged nonchalanty. "Whatever you say, Cecil. You the boss."   
  
Rydia rolled her eyes.   
  
"Now, anyway, about this alliance..."   
  
"Sir Cecil." Yang stood, looking resolute. "When the time comes, if Baron should need it, it shall be defended. In the meantime, I see no reason to bind myself to any sort of contract... I think it goes without saying, and it certainly shouldn't need to be put down on paper, something that will eventually dwindle away to dust. Honor is stronger than that."   
  
With that, Yang rose to leave, and as he did, Edge and the Elder from Mysidia (who had stayed quiet this entire meeting) stood to leave as well. The Elder exited without a single word, but Edge paused in the doorway, and turned around to address the whole.   
  
"Sorry, man," Edge began. "But ya know, Cecil, everyone has been real anxious to buff up their defenses, it's post-war jitters. There's really no need for any alliances - the world crisis is over. Time to relax!"   
  
The prince grinned, and issued a small bow to the other world leaders, and a wink to Rydia. "Adios!"   
  
Slowly but surely, everyone else began to file out, and only Rydia stopped before glancing back.   
  
"I'm sorry, Cecil..." she said softly. "If I could get that alliance through for you, I would but... well... no one wants to think of alliances when they are ready for peace..." With that, the Caller glided deftly out of the council room.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ »‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecil was not having a good week. Everything had led up to that council meeting, and what had happened? Nothing! He had been pushing for a world alliance, sort of an agreement to defend one another or to take over duties for another King should anything happen. What had he gotten in return for his idea? Disapproval! Skepticism! Even spite, almost, from Yang - as if he had insulted his honor! Cecil certainly hadn't intended that. Even the Elder, usually cautious, hadn't said a word in his defense! He had that bitter feeling in his stomach that only a perspective betrayal can conjur. It only made matters worse that this was the fourth unsettling occurence for him that week.   
  
He had been trying to negotiate trade with Silveira for the past five days for their precious mining materials, and met with bitter disapproval from the assortment of pig, frog and tiny, dwarfed citizens. It was beyond Cecil why they would allow trade to other kingdoms (some that in Cecil's eyes weren't worth the export, not to seem arrogant) and then all-out refuse any sort of trade to Baron. Besides, they were the nation that really needed the metals, what with the construction of newer, faster and sleeker airships, the smithing of even stronger armors and weaponry. It wasn't as if word that Silveira was supplying materials for the advanced Baronian Republic would do them wrong. It would, if anything, better their business.   
  
There had also been some problems getting new recruits into the Baronian Guard, as of late. All of them seemed to be going into some trade other than that of soldier, mostly into some magical field. Lots of girls wanted to be like Queen Rosa and take up the healing arts so she could grow to be "a true lady" and many of the boys were attracted to the destructive powers of black magic, which gave a serious erosion to the career of simple soldier or dragoon.   
  
Finally, it had been ten months since the wedding, and still there was no word from Kain; Kain, Cecil's childhood (and still best) friend, who had helped him through countless trials and tribulations to save this planet from Zeromus's planned fate. Despite Kain's many wavering alliances, Cecil had always known that things would be all right... that they would always be friends after it was over. He had been positive he was right... but now... it had been so long since he had seen him... Were they really friends at all? Was he ever coming back?   
  
Was he wrong about everything?   
  
The day outside was dreary, a perfect final offense against His Highness; not normal Baron weather at all. The usually crystalline clear sky was blotched from view, instead veiled by a blanket of blurry gray. Flora appeared as a half-submerged skeleton twisting up out of the ground, unconcealed by the feeble attempts of the flowers and budding leaves sprouting from their fingertips. The trees, in turn, which were all in pale and pink blossom on that April morning, somehow lost their beauty to the mist churning about the ground, slithering between the forlorn passerby out on the streets. The people themselves were an additive to the general feeling of despair, heavily cloaked against the chill air, moving about like someone who has nowhere to go or be, and therefore traveling as something lifeless, dragging their feet and hanging their head.   
  
While lost in his thoughts, Cecil's wife, Rosa, approached him from behind, and lightly intwined her arm with his. Cecil spun himself around to face her, accidently pulling away from her in the process. She let out a little cry and stepped back, looking up into his eyes, catching the surprise there a moment. After a few seconds of silence, Cecil let out an embarrassed laugh.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rosa, darling, I thought you were..." he laughed again, nervously. "I.. I don't know. I'm sorry."   
  
Rosa furrowed her brows slightly, and tucked some of her white-gold hair behind one ear. "Cecil... you haven't been yourself, lately..."   
  
The king sighed. "I'm sorry, Rosa... I'm just upset lately, and.. well.."   
  
She smiled, a very genuine, beautiful smile, and once again tucked her arm in with his. "It's all right, Cecil... everything will be fine... I promise."   
  
Cecil smiled a bit at her words, and lightly placed his hand over hers.   
  
"I promise."   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ »‡ « ¤ ~ · · · 


	2. Chapter 1: Massacre

When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
Chapter 1   
Massacre   
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
Fabul had always been a nation of warriors - from the first King to the newest King, Yang Leiden, Fabul had been famous for it's men of steel. Yang had been devestated, yet strangely ecstatic when he had been elected into Kinghood. The current King had died shortly after wartime, of his grevious injuries during Golbez's Fabul assault for the crystal. Everyone had been upset about the loss of a wonderful and well-established king, but welcomed Yang in with open arms. Yang had been eternally thankful for that. And now, the war for the planet was over - everyone could rest easily. This was unfortunately the least of truths.   
  
It had began in Fabul. No one was ever quite sure in the beginning, why it had started there. It would have made more sense to begin where it would have been less noticeable; Mysidia, Mist, Baron, Kaipo, Damcyan... any of these places it would have been a common occurence to see people of that sort. Cloaked from head to toe in black, in Mysidia they would have been seen as black mages of some sort. In Mist, a traveller prepared to face the harsh sands of the Kaipo and Damcyanite deserts beyond the mountains, and as a traveller facing the harsh terrain conditions in Kaipo or Damcyan. In Baron, they would be seen as a normal villager (there were so many in Baron after the war, you couldn't keep track of who was who). But in Fabul, there was a certain kind of person you would find travelling there; either you were a sailor or part of an airship crew, or you were a citizen.   
  
And there were no citizens in Fabul who completely cloaked themselves in dark colors, hiding away their face in a prodigious amount of black cloth.   
  
To further the confusion, whenever these 'individuals' were approached by someone, asking for a friendly confirmation of their status, no sooner did the person tap their shoulder or lightly touch their arm, than the stranger would seem to simply vanish. Not in a puff of smoke, or any other such rudimentary and stereotypical idea - they just would not be there anymore. No flashes, no melting out of sight until only the cloak remained. Just empty air, and a very confused local.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
April Thirtieth   
  
  
Your Majesty and closest Confidante, King Cecil,   
  
Cecil, it has been a long time since we have spoken, in either each other's presence or through the correspondence of writing. I fear you are upset at my actions at your council. Forgive me. I wish to write this letter as a friend, and for your own convenience of hearing what has recently happened to my kingdom. Perhaps it shall benefit you.   
As of late there have been suspicious characters roaming about. Strange men wearing darkly colored cloaks. My people are in absolutely panic. They believe them to be 'ghosts', 'specters', perhaps 'hobgoblins' or such. Some even claim they are 'demons'. There is an absolute stir here.   
I will understand if you cannot fathom why this would cause a problem, but I must explain. Upon approaching these individuals they vanish, according to local lore. I have not yet encountered one, but I hear enough of them that it must be true that they exist. I do not know if it is some form of crude joke or just that my kingdom is perhaps drawn too tightly over its fears and, as Sir Edge intoned it, "post-war jitters".   
If you can give me any sort of advice, as of the two of us you are the better King and most certainly King of the Masses, I would be much obliged as fellow leader and friend. If there should be any similair problems among your kingdom, I would be honored to offer my support and advice to the best of my abilities.   
Your truest of friends,   
King Yang Fang Leiden   
  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
The next place to be stricken by these oddities was Mist. This made more sense, and no one took much notice. That is, until His Majesty of Baron began sending out letters to his most closely trusted friends (most of which were world leaders). One happened to be recieved by a young lady of Mist; Rydia Drake.   
  
For a short while, Rydia had decided to remain in the Underground Land of Summoned Monsters. However, there was a problem with this choice, one she luckily thought of before it was too late. The time flow in the land of Summoned Monsters would allow her to age very quickly, eventually passing up all of her friends, and further along the line, dying far before any of them. As much as she loved all of her monster friends and, in her eyes, family, she couldn't abandon her human kin. She was human, afterall, and there were people who were too important to her to just flash by in existence like that. She decided instead to return to the upper world, and become the representative of Mist in Cecil's newly formed World Council. This, she thought, would have been a perfect way to begin teaching the younger generation the ways of summoning, while living a simple, peaceful life in her birthlands.   
  
She had been wrong.   
  
Cecil's letter told her of strange happenings in Fabul, happenings she knew something about. Rydia remembered how Asura spoke of such creatures... she remembered what her mother had said, as well, so long ago. It was not pleasant news.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
May 9th   
  
  
Dearest friend Cecil,   
  
I received your notice about the strange people in Fabul. I think I have some important information you should know about.   
  
When I was very young, my mother made sure I was well-versed in many sorts of mythology. One type involved Mysidian myths, which are mainly centered around the Moon. I was only vaguely familiar with the Mysidian Legend and prophecies, but I loved to learn about the different monsters and creatures spawned from Gods and Demons. Anyway...   
  
One type of creature was called The Messenger. It basically looked like a human, but would always be completely covered in black. Messengers were said to appear in certain cities, right before a crisis was to befall that area! However, they would never be able to tell you that since they would disappear into thin air if you approached them. Sound familiar?   
  
When I was in the Land of Summoned Monsters, I learned even more about certain beings, and in some of Queen Asura's lessons to me, it was confirmed that Messengers are real, and really do pertain to soon-to-be disasters! Do you think this could really be what those things are, or am I overreacting?   
  
Always sincerely,   
  
Rydia Drake   
P.S. The Messengers (if that's truly what they are) are in Mist now, as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
Eblan had always been a strong nation. Founded upon the plains, bordered by the ocean, its backdrop a range of rocky mountains. It was the most impenetrable of all the world nations; or so the Eblanites thought. It had come all at once almost...   
  
The King and Queen were missing...   
  
The young prince was digging his way to the Tower of Zot for their rescue...   
  
Their Majesties and been both turned to monsters and put out of their misery...   
  
His young Highness was leaving to.. "save the world"...?   
  
And now everything was resolved, and things were back to normal. Besides the fact the once gorgeous and ominous Eblan estate was reduced to rubble and a few pick-pocketed treasure chests.   
  
And whom did they depend on to rebuild this once glorious and feared nation? To restore their faith and hope, to rise like a phoenix up out of the ashes in a flame of triumph? To lift and hoist each heavy stone, each agonizing burden and build a life again; something the likes to be able to say "Where there was ruin, I built order"?   
  
Their prince.   
  
That shouldn't have been bad... but it was.   
  
His Highness was, as described by his advisors, arrogant, hot-headed, overly-ambitious, womanizing, irresponsible, narcissistic, overzealous, overindulgent, and oversexed. Of course, his advisors had not seen him in battle. Were you to ask one of his four companions during the great battle on the Moon, you would have gotten a different description.   
  
It's true Edge may have been all of those things, outwardly, but there was more substance to him, yet. He had the courage to go up against just about anything, which was occasionally in a hot-headed manner, but courageous none-the-less. Also, while Edge may have been quite a philanderer, he also would put himself at risk to save a lady. And no, it was not just for the sake of "getting some" (unless he could, in that case, why not kill two birds with one stone?) So, true, it may have not been all for chivalry, but it definitely wasn't all for something else, either. As far as his irresponsibleness, that was only in some cases. He had definitely been responsible enough for defeating Zeromus, and countless other dangers. Despite everything, Edge was a formidable opponent, a loyal friend - and besides, he was fun to be around.   
  
Plus, lately, for whatever reason, he hadn't been flirting with women so much...   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
May the 12th   
  
  
Your Highness, Edge Geraldine de Eblan,   
  
  
Edge, I had to check in with you about something. It is of the most extreme importance, and I hope you will forgive any informalities in this letter for sake of urgency.   
  
I have received several letters from other kingdoms speaking of suspicious individuals in black cloaks overrunning kingdoms. They cannot be confronted, for they "disappear" if you will, on human contact or interaction. They have been sighted in Fabul, Mist, and now here, in Baron.   
  
If you can offer any experience or understanding of these events, any sort of happenings of them in Eblan, the Council would be eternally grateful.   
Your friend,   
  
King Cecil Harvey   
  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
May 17   
  
  
Yo Cecil -   
  
I can't say I've seen anything of the sort. It's kind of hard to when you're carrying around twenty-something two-by-fours and can't see over the damn top of the stack! Imagine, putting me to work on construction. Some people are so lazy!   
  
Anyway you said they were in Fabul and Mist huh? Yang must be freaking out! Can't have anything bad happening in his kingdom. How's Rydia? Is she okay? Those caped whatsamajiggers are gonna have to hear from me if anything's happened to her. Maybe I should drop her a line, she'd probably like to hear from me.   
  
Wishful thinking? Well, maybe.   
  
I'll be sure to tell you if anything suspicious pops up. In the meantime, everything is cool in little kingdom of Eblan.   
  
See ya -   
  
Edge   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecil was worried. He had not heard from Edward in a very long time, nor had he heard from Mysidia. He had been relieved to get word from Edge (no matter how informal) and a reply from Rydia. These small blessings were not enough to cover his worries about the other nations, however.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
May the 18th   
  
  
Your Highness, Edward Chris von Muir,   
  
  
I haven't heard from you since the council, and I was beginning to worry. Pardon my inquiry, but is everything all right? You might not understand the tone of this letter, and if not, allow me to explain.   
  
As of late their have been suspicious individuals, all cloaked and in dark attire, appearing in various kingdoms. There is a chance they could be dangerous. Have any appeared in Damcyan? Is everything well there?   
  
Excuse my obvious urgency, but Edward, if something is wrong, we must know so we may help you.   
Your friend,   
  
King Cecil Harvey   
  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
May 20   
  
  
Dearest Rydia -   
  
I heard about the little "people-problem" you're having in Mist. What's up? Not even going to tell your most beloved of friends (i.e. me) about it? You know if Mist needs help, Eblan can dish it out. Once we're rebuilt, anyway.   
  
I was worried sick when I heard you might be in trouble, you know. I didn't know what to do with myself! So I had to write you. My gut told me it was a bad idea to send you a letter, what with the way you spurn my affections, and all, but my heart said I had to call out to you.   
  
Don't hesitate to write back if you should need me.   
  
Forever yours -   
  
Edge   
PS It wouldn't hurt to stay here with me until this little ordeal is over, no?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
May 24th   
  
  
Edge,   
  
You should go with your gut more often.   
  
I'll admit, I'm flattered you were worried, for whatever reason, but we can take care of ourselves. Honestly, Edge, sometimes you try a little too hard.   
  
  
Always sincerely,   
  
Rydia Drake   
P.S. Cute... but no.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
The attack came late at night, when everyone was "safe" in bed. The rain was pouring down in Fabul, assaulting the castle walls with unfaultering aggression. Children huddled under their bed covers, their small fingers interlaced with their bedding, softly sobbing to themselves about the nightmare they had been woken from, only to find a nightmare outside their windows, scratching softly and lightly cooing to be let inside. Specters of worry and promises of evil and unholy things to come were constantly thrown against the stone enclosings along with a handful of raindrops, with wind for their voice and thunder for their knock. Wisps of anxiety and stressful nervousness, the kind of awful feeling of edginess that only comes with war, glided down the hallway seeping under the doorways and into the Fabulian's homes, leaving young and old alike awake and shivering in the cold, damp night.   
  
On the wall bordering the many families wide-eyed and uncertain within the kingdom, a sparse number of soldiers, bundled tightly against the biting cold uncommon to May, were fully awake against the late hours. While they had a reputation of being perhaps the most alert and on-task soldiers in the world, tonight was different, and even the most acutely aware of the guards was straining his eyes into the offending darkness, listening vainly for noises that they knew were there but just could not sense.   
  
The guards would never know of the abominations lurking just out of their vision's reach; the gnarled and wicked loathing that swirled and bubbled beneath the misty grounds of the surrounding plains, and the horrible demons of emotion that had mixed and seethed within the ocean against the castle's back, the water concocted with screams of deceit and wails of insanity, and the destitution it felt in this world. And so, without any kind of physical force of it's own, these feelings of hatred and spite slithered erratically up to Fabul, and as they had no confirmed form, they molded themselves between the crevices and melted underneath the impenetrable front gates. Flowing freely about the streets, creating black and sticky canals in the city's cobblestone creases, until at once they all stopped and congealed in different pools among the town. There they remained, stagnant and patient.   
  
A most unfortunate guard, perhaps half an hour later than the 'storming of the castle', ended his watch. With a nod of his head and a quick, polite bow, he dismissed himself from his post, and descended a stairway down into the center of the kingdom. His footsteps splashed in the murky puddles littering the castle grounds, until he made the unfortunate decision of stepping into the wrong puddle, tainted with a black and cloudy liquid. As soon as the leather soles of his boots touched the surface of the rippling pool, a large black string of water with a tar-like texture darted out of the puddle and attached itself to his clothing. He stopped, feeling the light pressure of it against his pant leg, and then stared down in horror as other attachments of the same sort began to leap and writhe below him, biting into his pants, and lower torso, some piercing through the cloth and cloak, stabbing into his skin, and sticking there like a leech.   
  
He began to yell for help, imploring some of the other guards to come and save him, but his cries were lost among the roaring thunder, carried away on the pelting rain and howling winds. His lower body was soon consumed in blackness, all of it squirming and crawling over him, climbing up and clutching greedily with cold, clammy fingers. Fog and shadows and sheets of rain obscured his final moments of consciousness, as this hateful thing continued to engulf him, finally drowning out the soldier's pleas in a choked gurgle as it overtook his head, matting down his hair in a thick residue and leaving a pained impression of him pressed against his dark casing. The body wrenched over in exquisite agony, the blackness seeming to dance and jump off of him like sun flares. Rain now slid off of the slick coating it had made, glistening orange in the limited torchlight thrown about the area.   
  
After what seemed an eternity to the soldier (but was only a matter of seconds), the odd new skin had formed into a sort of armor; blacker than the darkest shadow, and glistening like the eyes of a madman. Out of his head protruded two unfathomably sharp horns, gnarled and knotted at the bottoms, but extending out into the smoothest of points. All of his joints resembled the beginnings of those horns, jagged and twisted, while the fingernails, the foot tips and hip joints jutted out to form wicked points, almost begging to spear something upon them.   
  
He could not see; for he had no eyes.   
  
He could not hear; for he had no ears.   
  
He could not speak; for he had no mouth.   
  
All he could do was hate; for he had no heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Screams and fear. This is what hung pungently in the air of Damcyan that same night. The usually decadently colored streets of the carefree night life lay in tatters for the second time in recent history. However, this time, there were no airships overhead, no explosions scattering brightly decorated banners and astonishing arrays of desert flowers. There was only the inhuman cruelty of the mysterious black knights that roamed the streets in masses.   
  
They appeared with no weapons, only that eyeless and empty gaze, that they acknowledged you solely as prey, if even that. For no, you truly were not prey when killed by one; you were an enemy. You had wronged no one, but this thing truly hated you. There was no logical explanation, it was just that way. Shaking with fear, you would beg them to leave you alone, you had done no wrong! Your periphreal vision might catch a shine of something sharp, slowly growing and slipping out of their hand, as if their very skin molded and reshaped into a long and jaggedly sharp blade. Cold brick wall would meet against your back, as you had nowhere else to go, turning to face the blockage for but a second, but when you turned back around your gaze met black - the purest of blacks - reflecting back your countenance and the terror in your eyes.   
  
Face to face with all your nightmares.   
  
And then you were murdered in cold blood; perhaps it was a long, purposefully and devestatingly slow slice that laggingly drained you of your life blood until you had nothing left to sustain you, moaning and sobbing in pain, or maybe it was a quick and painful death, consisting possibly of a multitude of slashes and, if you were especially unlucky, a beheading. No matter the procedure, the body would be found as mere remnants of a human afterwards, slashed and mutilated until it was nothing more than a few unidentifiable pieces of flesh, decomposing tiredly in a pool of blood.   
  
The holocaust continued long into the night; mothers wailed over those gone forever, children sobbed of innocence lost, elderly groaned as death floated about them, young men shouted in feeble last attempts, nobles grovelled in the dirt, and everyone who made no noise at all was either for the sake of silent and unanswered prayers, or for the eternal silence of death. And the blood of the dreamers, the dancers, the singers and the artists flooded the streets of Damcyan and sunk down into the earth, poisoning the land, rooting their spirits, and assuring that none of its people's hearts would ever again drift into the clouds.  
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · · 


	3. Chapter 2: Abandonment and Belonging

When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
Chapter 2   
Abandonment and Belonging   
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
Rydia was running, faster and faster across a large, empty expanse of open terrain. The thin layer of dirt from beneath her feet flew up behind her, leaving a dusty, and ominous cloud always following her. The sun beat down from a sky the color of a rotting tangerine, softly orange encircling the sun, but quickly blotching off into browns and blacks, leaving one waiting for a worm to crawl out of the sky, then burrow back into the cloudless decay. Her usual cheerful apparrel of green and gold was replaced with a tattered robe, as brown and melancholy as the hard ground beneath her, and her feet were blistered and sore from the constant running against the waveringly hot flatlands.   
  
The young caller had no idea why she was running, she just knew she had to. Heat and fatigue beat down on her heavily, but it did not matter anymore. Rydia would make it; she would make it. She had to.   
  
For off in the distance, growing ever closer and yet ever more impossible to reach, there was a castle, and although she could not see it, she knew it was there. A beautiful castle, a marvelous castle, surrounded by a crystalline clear moat, and a multitude of plantlife, shaded from the warped sun's pounding insistence by a grove of fruit trees surrounding a small, peaceful village.   
  
Rydia knew it was there, it had to be! Conscious thought was not an issue to her, rhyme and reason did not apply here. If there was not a castle ahead, there was not one anywhere else in the world because no one needed one as badly as she did.   
  
Suddenly, something smashed into her body from the side, knocking her to the ground.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up alertly. All around her, the thick forest of fern-like vegetation, and overhanging branches, that were weighed down by an abundance of leafy flora carpeted her in a cool and shady environment, nothing like that of the recurring dream she had been having as of late.   
  
She looked to the side that had impacted her in her dream to find a pair of large brown eyes, filled with frantic urgency, staring back at her; the eyes of Palom Magus of Mysidia.   
  
Rydia still remembered that fateful night that seemed so long ago when he, his sister and Mysidia's elder had come to visit Mist... They were there to collect some documentation on summoning, just for magical records. She had been so happy, so care-free... And then those spiteful things had taken it all away from her again. She hated them, whatever they were, and enjoyed deeply the idea that they were gone from this area now.   
  
Well, for now, anyway.   
  
At any rate, it had been a year now that they had lost all contact with anywhere outside of Mist Valley. They were the only survivors of the surprise attack of Black Knights, and had been surviving on the bare essentials of the wilderness since then. There was always the secret hope someone would come and rescue them, but until, Rydia had been strong. She had been strong when she had found all of the Mist residents dead in the streets; she had been strong when she knew there were too many monsters to attempt going over the mountains or through the Mist Cave to Baron or Kaipo; she had even been strong when the Elder had fallen deathly sick and remained in failing health.   
  
She had to.   
  
"Rydia," began Palom in a fast and anxious tone. "The Elder, he's... he's really sick again! You gotta come now, something's really wrong, and--"   
  
Rydia put up a hand to quietly hush the over-excited little boy. "Okay, calm down - let's go back, and I'll see what I can do, okay?" She rose immediately to her feet, and the both of them took off at a run, pushing aside various branches and leaves as they went. A few yards away, they bounded into a small clearing surrounded by a tight encirclement of pine and mulberry trees. Within that clearing, among a wood-cutting pile and a small semi-efficient well, there was a messily constructed cabin that seemed like it was just lifted up out of the ground and grew that way over a long period of time, constructing a perfectly natural home out of a tree's trunk. Rydia sailed in through the door, Palom after her, who quickly shut it behind him. The green-clad sorceress nearly threw herself down next to a quickly thrown-together pile of blankets and other cloth, which upon laid a very anaemic looking old man, who in his better years, had been known as The Elder.   
  
The Elder apathetically turned towards, Rydia, and a small smile lit his face. Tiredly and shakily, he put out a pale and gnarled old hand to Rydia, his eyes sagging and half-closed in the bright light filtering in from the crudely made windows. Rydia delicately took his hand, and covered it with her other hand.   
  
Her voice quivered slightly. "Elder...?"   
  
"Rydia... my time is short..." the old man managed, his voice punctuated by wheezing and gasping noises. "I'm... I'm sorry..."   
  
Rydia opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a violent cough from the dying wiseman. Afterward, he immediately continued.   
  
"I'm sorry I could not teach you... anymore... please..." Another choking cough. "Only your generation can.... save..."   
  
Suddenly, the wise old man cringed, actually lifting his upper body off of the bed, then collapsing back down into the bed's folds. Rydia, Palom and Porom cried out his name in unison, but their concern fell upon deaf ears. The Elder of Mysidia was dead. His hand fell limp in Rydia's, and his eyes closed peacefully as his breathing ceased.   
  
The gates against Rydia's pent-up emotions over the last year came flooding out, and suddenly she found she could not stop the tears from flowing. Her shoulders shook in the kind of pain only the loss of a great friend or mentor could bring, and she could hear Porom's mournful wail as well. It all seemed so far away somehow... like the castle of her dreams... like the day she would rejoin civilization...   
  
Like the day things would be in harmony again... it was all so far away.   
  
The wooden door slammed open at this moment, knocking roughly against the wall it was kicked in with such force. With a swirl of cape and flourish of one arm, the Ninja King of Eblan grinned broadly at his small, melancholy audience.   
  
"Rydia! I finally found you! Aren't you..." the arrogant triumph in Edge's voice trailed off, as he saw the entire group engulfed in tears, and his face fell.   
  
"Oh, come on...! You can't be that unhappy to see me..."   
  
"Edge," Rydia's voice, soft and solemn.   
  
Rydia stood up shakily, her long green tendrils hanging in her face and hiding the sadness in her eyes. "You are an idiot..." she whispered, eliciting a small wince from Edge. "You have always been an idiot..."   
  
"Hey..." Edge began, raising both hands defensively as Rydia looked up at him. Her face showed worlds of sorrow, spoke volumes to him of pain and suffering that he could not fathom.   
  
"But... I missed you, anyway!" Rydia ran over and practically tackled the more-than-surprised young man, hugging him tightly around the neck. For the second time that day, Rydia began to sob uncontrollably, feeling stupid and ashamed and embarrassed all at the same time, and yet feeling hopeful that someone else was alive.   
  
Oh... score! Edge thought giddily to himself as he lightly hugged Rydia back, content to let her cry until she could not anymore. He knew he could ask her about what was so damn sad later, anyway, and maybe, if he was lucky, he could help cheer her up. At this time, he looked over the top of Rydia's head at the twins and the old, motionless man Is that the old dude from Mysidia? lying on the Is that thing supposed to be a bed...?! small blanket-covered mat.   
  
"Do I uh.... get filled in on this?" he inquired curiously of the twins. "What's with the fogey? Is he dead, or what?"   
  
Rydia began to sob even harder, and Porom began to cry again, this time doubling over and hiding her face in her hands. Palom scrunched up his face, looking as if he might burst into tears at any second, but wanted to stay strong.   
  
"Man!" the little mage exclaimed in a shaking voice. "You are a jerk! Don't you have any idea what just happened?!"   
  
"..." Edge removed one hand from Rydia's waist to scratch the back of his head, flashing an irritated look at the boy. "What do you think, kid?"   
  
The aspiring king was surprised to hear a small and shivering laugh from Rydia. "You're such a jerk.." Another laugh, and then, much more soberly "I'll explain everything, Edge..."   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Edge laughed, leaning back a bit and staring up at the clear night sky overhead. "No wonder you all looked about ready to barbeque me."   
  
Rydia smiled. She had told the truth before; she had missed Edge and his ever-present nonchalance.   
  
They were all gathered around a small fire, and had talked long into the evening about, well, absolutely nothing. The firelight was beginning to cast strange shadows about the grove, now, and curiousity was mounting as to what everyone had done.   
  
"So, come on," Rydia gave him a playful shove, feeling quite happy to have some new company. "What happened to you?"   
  
"Nothing out of the unusual, brooded over the fact the girl I was mad about was probably off somewhere hurt or worse." He grinned a brilliant smile at her, and for the first time she took into full account that his mask was not in its usual place; it was instead hanging off his belt. His purple-gray hair had grown considerably long, and hung around his eyes and rested lightly on his shoulders. His usual attire of randomly odd colorations was replaced with all black ninja gear, covered by a flowing cape, making him look much deadlier, much more experienced in his trade. Even his dusky aqua eyes seemed more mature somehow. If she hadn't been so adamant in her quest to religiously avoid all his pick-ups, she might have told him to his face that he looked quite handsome. She decided it better to just keep it to herself, though.   
  
"How would you even know I'm in trouble?"   
  
Edge sighed wistfully. "Sometimes you just know, my dear. Besides, every other kingdom was devestated, so I figured-"   
  
"What?!" cried Rydia. "Every kingdom? Edge..." she stood up. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Edge stood as well and placed his hands firmly on Rydia's shoulders. "Calm down, Rydia... I thought you knew.. You know everyplace was stricken by..."   
  
Edge stopped himself as the look in the object of his affection's eyes told him she had had no idea that that horrible event happened worldwide, nor did she know civilization as she knew it was over. Slowly, Edge eased her back down to the ground, and she pulled her knees under her chin. She took a deep breath.   
  
"Now I'm serious. What did you do for the last year?"   
  
"Well... it all began when these weird Black Knight guys just appeared-" he paused to give Rydia a very serious gaze. "Of course how they got into Eblan is utterly impossible - we were impenetrable!"   
  
Rydia suppressed a knowing smile and nodded.   
  
"So, anyway..." Edge cleared his throat. "I don't really remember most of the details of that night. I kind of tried to forget them. I recall the Chamberlain coming in and telling me to get up, that something was very wrong... and when I was finally up and out of bed, he was pleading with me to get my gear, get my weapons, we gotta fight... I was still half-awake, and, well, I didn't understand, really.   
  
"So I got all my gear asking what was going on, and I head down the halls, and I follow the Chamberlain out to the main gates - gorgeous set of main-gates, we just got 'em put in... Hell, I helped build them!" He smiled again, although his voice was losing pitch as he continued on. "We walk out there, and there were these... these black knights all over the place. I don't know who the hell they were. I don't think they knew who the hell I was either... as impossible as that seems. And the killing - my God!" A pause. "The bodies were everywhere, women, children, men - and they were still slaughtering everyone, right there as I watched it! I ran out there and started to fight them but there were so many, and everyone was dying, and... I just couldn't stop them by myself... and when I returned to the castle the Chamberlain..."   
  
Rydia's heart broke at seeing Edge, the man who always knew exactly how to play it cool, struggling for his words, choking on the memories of his own kingdom's destruction.   
  
"My Chamberlain was dead, there was so much blood, I mean... I've seen blood before but this was his blood and my subjects' blood and everyone's blood ... They were just... and I couldn't even..." Edge stopped and covered his eyes with one hand, and leaned over, rocking slightly to himself, trying to blot out all his previous recallings.   
  
Palom and Porom were silent, perhaps achingly musing over what might have happened to the citizens of Mysidia. Rydia looked on at Edge, the broken confidence he now showed, and his cracked display of ultimate prestige. More than anything she wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, but something held her back. She waited until he lifted his head, and apparently his mask of self-esteem had reattached itself.   
  
"Edge..." He held up a hand to hush her, waving off his embarrassment with a chuckle and a smile.   
  
"Sorry about that. Got a little too carried away." He smiled at her, attempting to look cheerful, but the smile never reached his eyes. It was only that same wizened and mournful maturity veiled by what youthful brashness his countenance struggled to maintain.   
  
"So you have been just hanging out here, the good little tree-hugger, living off what Mother Nature gives you, huh?"   
  
Rydia giggled lightly. "She doesn't just hand it out, you know."   
  
"Too bad, too... But just 'cause she's stingy, you know that I'd give you hand-outs-"   
  
Rydia narrowed her eyes at the ninja. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Edge laughed and ruffled her hair, only causing her eyes to narrow even more. "You're so cute when you're mad, Rydia." He grinned fondly at her.   
  
Rydia felt herself blushing, hoping it would be mistaken as anger, and was about to respond by maybe thwacking her overzealous pursuer upside his conceited head, but she heard a chorus of "Ewwwwwwww..." and "Awwwwww...!" from the opposite side of the fire. Both Edge and Rydia's heads snapped to face the two young mages watching their every move.   
  
"How ro-man-tic!" marvelled Porom, bringing her hands up to the sides of her cheeks. "He called her cute, Palom, did you hear?"   
  
Palom pulled a disgusted face. "Yeah, sadly. This guy has some of the worst hit lines in history, plus she reacts so dang mad, you'd think he would have gotten a clue - or maybe she's in some twisted state of denial which just makes it even dumber---"   
  
"Hey, shut up..." grumbled the summoner and king in unison.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
The conversation continued long into the night, until the last of the stars had dimmed into the coming dawn, the young king explaining his past year's exploits. Edge had been able to get together a small crew of ninjas, and together they had boarded a ramshackle ship in Eblan's port that had been almost untouched by the assault of Black Knights. It had been a three month journey on that ship, stopping off at random and uncharted islands to scrape up supplies when rations dipped dangerously low. About half his crew had died of malnutrition or other sickness on the way there; not the best of morale raisers for the remaining men. Upon reaching the main continent, they found themselves in the dense forests surrounding Toroia, and the men who hadn't died of their diseases on the sea soon were laid to rest in the woods.   
  
By now only a handful of the original crew, Edge included, marched on, attempting to find Toroia. However, this seemed impossible; there were no trails or paths in the forest, and although none of them knew at what point it happened, they veered the wrong way and off into the mountains. Whatever confidence the proud ninja had had at the journey's beginnings was gone, and up against (according to Edge) "unimaginably impossible odds, and uncountable monsters, and lack of food, and lack of hope at the very worst" the remainder of the Eblan survivors had perished on the way to the Mist Valley. He had spent an extra week burying his men on a mountain flat and fending off the scavengers that would deflate their honor further by devouring the bodies. All he could do was hope the god-damned creatures couldn't dig after he left to further search for civilization.   
  
The twins had long since fallen asleep by the end of the story, so Edge and Rydia took to discussing what they would do now as the sun began to rise above the Eastern hills.   
  
"It's too dangerous to cross the mountains, no matter how many people we have..." Rydia began cautiously, knowing what Edge would say.   
  
"Rydia, honestly! If I can get across alone, then between the four of us--"   
  
She raised a hand to hush the ninja. "I still think we should continue to wait for help. Someone has to come eventually!"   
  
"You always were too stubborn for your own good... It's been a year, Rydia. No one is coming. And before you start with that crap about Cecil heading out here on the rescue wagon, I have a hunch he has his own problems to worry about, otherwise Kingy and his Red Wings vigil would have been here a long time ago."   
  
Rydia disreguarded the smug smirk on Edge's face and tried to pay attention to the good logic he was dishing out. It had been a year, and realistically, if someone could have came by now, they would have. But, wait... it had taken Edge a year, hadn't it?   
  
"Took you long enough."   
  
Well... she hadn't really meant it to sound like that.   
  
Edge raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and considering I'm not exactly your next-door neighbor like Baron, that should say something right there."   
  
Rydia sighed. "Sorry... I didn't think of that... I just kind of, you know, blurt things, sometimes."   
  
Edge smiled and patted Rydia lightly on the shoulder. "I know. Ah, but I always forgive you, don't I? Now... about this whole crossing the mountains thing... Rydia, you're an ultra talented summoner, I'm an ultra talented ninja not to mention I'm so clever, and all..."   
  
Rydia rolled her eyes.   
  
"I've never personally seen those kids fight, but I've heard they've got a handy arsenal of spells themselves." Edge jabbed a thumb in Porom's direction. "Doesn't the girl know white magic?"   
  
"Well, yes, but--"   
  
"Perfect! Rydia, this will work fine, and I mean... do we really have a choice? You can't waste away here in this valley forever. "   
  
Another sigh. "No. I suppose not... When do you think we should leave?"   
  
Edge grinned and stood up. "Thatta girl! As soon as possible, if not sooner. Can't waste another second down here."   
  
Rydia nodded, and yawned, standing up and stretching out. "Well..." she murmured, straightening her long, green sleeves out, "I'm going to get some sleep before we go. You probably should, too."   
  
Edge's eyes lit up. "Is that an invitation?"   
  
"..." Rydia shoved Edge away, causing him to topple over onto the ground. "Invite that, smart guy."   
  
Irritatingly enough, Rydia could hear Edge laughing to himself as she walked into the cabin and locked the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · · 


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayals Not Yet Buried

When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
Chapter 3   
Betrayals Not Yet Buried   
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
A blue glint in the sunlight seemed to blink with each passing cloud, high on the mountains surrounding Mist. A passing glance would pass it off as a trick of the light's reflection on the mountains' tops, but a closer look would reveal a very slight silhouette of a man. The shadow the onlooker could barely make out would speak of a tall, well-built man, but not a mere human. Webbed horns jutted out from the sides of his head, and spikes protruded from his shoulders. In his hand, supporting his weight slightly with it, he gripped a long, wicked looking spear that curved savagely at the very tip. He was truly a monster to behold.   
  
This was only an initial impression, however. Had the path been closer to that particular mountain-top, one could clearly make out the skillfully crafted armor, adorned with detailed designs of blue and green and gold. His helmet, hiding any expression from a curious passerby, was just as carefully made as the rest of his armor, made to resemble that of a dragon, mouth gaping and eyes flashing a ruby-red.   
  
Kain the dragoon was master of all he surveyed, here; no one else had dared scale these mountains since that fatal downfall a year ago. He had been placed here to make sure no one would cross these mountains into the land surrounding Baron. No one would be getting any assistance from the world's great power. A small smirk played across his lips at this muse.   
  
"Not so great anymore, are we...?" he whispered to himself, followed by a dry chuckle.   
  
After a moment of observing the path below, as he did every day and nearly all day if he wasn't fighting for the pure hellishness of it, he slipped off into his thoughts of the downfall of all the world's nations. He tried to, anyway. For some reason, he didn't remember actually witnessing anything being massacred. Kain knew it had happened, as he had had the entire event explained to him by his new superiors.   
  
Superiors What a joke. Kain didn't even like any of his commanding officers, and to be quite honest, he wasn't scared of them, either. He was scared of their Overlord, though. He scared him right down to his very bone, just being on the same side as him. Just knowing he existed, and might be watching him at any second, was enough to keep Kain frightened.   
  
He would take on anyone and anything to avoid the Overlord's wrath. Anything.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the midsts of Kain's idle thoughts, a small party was passing on the mountain road he was supposed to be watching. At the lead was a black-clad ninja, leading a yellow-plumed chocobo being ridden by a spunky looking green-haired girl, and two brown-haired and caped children in tow, squabbling amongst each other.   
  
"See? See?" Edge crowed in a sing-song voice. "Didn't I tell you there'd be no trouble at all?"   
  
Rydia continued to absently stroke the chocobo's feathers, giving Edge nothing more than a slightly aggravated look. "We're not even halfway there, Edge. Could you put a lid on the bragging until something productive comes of all this?"   
  
"Palom, I really think you should let me ride the chocobo next..." Porom cried softly.   
  
"No, way, dude! That bird is mine!" Palom retorted.   
  
"Palom, honestly...! Haven't you ever heard of the term 'ladies first'?"   
  
"Yeah! That's why Rydia's ridin' it now, and you are gonna ride last!"   
  
"Why you disrespectful...! Miss Rydia! Could you please talk some sense into my brother?"   
  
Rydia looked over her shoulder to face the twins, and was about to administer some words of wisdom when Edge's voice cut through the air.   
  
"Kid, when it comes to women, just tell them what they wanna hear! Tell her she can ride next then wait 'till she's not looking and bogart th--"   
  
Edge's lesson in bad morals was interrupted as one of the books Rydia had packed from the Elder's possessions connected with a clean crack on the back of the ninja's skull.   
  
"Ow! Lord oh mighty, Rydia!" Edge rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I can never accuse you of throwing like a girl!"   
  
The only reply he received was a deathly glare from Rydia that could have peeled paint off of a wall. Edge grinned nervously, and turned back around to face the road. It was going to be impossible to get her to warm up to him as much as he would like to, as far as he was currently concerned, but as they say, the fun is in the chase! Or, in this case, the being chased off.   
  
"Oh, Edge!"   
  
Edge quickly turned around at the oddly anxious tone in Rydia's voice. "Yes, my darling?"   
  
His hopes sunk as he saw she wasn't even looking at him, but was looking off the path a bit and pointing to some bushes. He apathetically glanced to the road-side chaparral to see what could be so interesting. His eyes met with two large, blue orbs surrounded by scattered shrubbery, shining in a mixture of fear and maybe a little sadness. It ruffled a few feathers, and let out a mournful "Kweh!" at all the eyes suddenly upon it.   
  
"Mmm. A baby chocobo." Edge uttered the obvious, only half-interested.   
  
"It's so cute!" gushed Rydia, hopping off the chocobo she had been riding in one deft movement. She rushed over to the scared little bundle of yellow feathers, and kneeled calmly. "Edge, look! Isn't it cute? I've never seen anything so cute!"   
  
The chocobo looked cautiously at Rydia, shaking with fear that Rydia was a predator ready to gobble it up while its parents weren't there to protect it. Porom tip-toed over to Rydia, and both of them began to whisper sweet nothings to the tiny bird as Palom and Edge stared on in disgust. The boys exchanged knowing glances, and folded their arms and leaned back to wait out the "oh-it's-so-cute" phase.   
  
"Awww... we're not gonna hurt you, little baby..." Rydia slowly and steadily put out one hand to the baby choc, praying she wouldn't scare it. "Where's your mommy...? Huh...? Aw, are you all alone, little baby? Poor little bab-eeee..."   
  
"It's so cuuuuuuute...!" Porom cried gleefully.   
  
For a second, the chocobo looked with a fearful expression at Rydia's outstretched hand, but after a moment, it edged towards her fingertips. Rydia took this opportunity to lightly touch the top of the baby's head, eliciting a frightened shudder from the touch.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you..." she whispered quietly. She began to lightly pet the top of the chocobo's head, and it happily closed its eyes, glad it had apparently met up with someone who wasn't a predator. Rydia smiled, and after a moment of silent introductions, she gently scooped the baby up into her arms, met with a half-reluctant 'kweh!'   
  
"'Kweh?' Did it just say 'kweh'? Chocobos say 'wark'..." Rydia looked uncertainly over her shoulder at Edge. "It said 'kweh', Edge, do you think it's okay?"   
  
Edge scoffed, and strode over to see this kweh-ing baby chocobo. He bent over a bit to get eye-level with the golden bundle. It blinked, and after getting a good look at Edge in return, chirped a cheerful "Kweh!"   
  
Oh, you're cute all right. Edge thought blandly to himself. But you're moving in on my time with Rydia.   
  
"Maybe it's sick," he suggested boredly.   
  
Rydia gasped and hugged the chocobo. "That's awful! Does it look sick?"   
  
Porom gasped in time with Rydia. "Oh no! Maybe I can cure it..! Do you think I could cure it...?"   
  
"Throw it back in the bushes and let's get outta here!" Palom suggested insensitively, not moving from the center of the road with their one-chocobo caravan.   
  
"You're terrible!" cried the girls in unison.   
  
"Well if it is sick, we've got nothing to help it out with," Edge groaned. He laid a hand on Rydia's shoulder lightly. "We should leave it here and let nature take its course. It's parents are obviously nowhere and something out there is going to think it'll make a great dinner, y'know."   
  
Rydia's eyes went wide and she shook Edge's hand off her shoulder. "Y-you're absolutely despicable!" She 'harrumphed' and then firmly planted her bare feet on the ground. "Edge Geraldine, I'm not moving from this spot until you agree we can take this poor little thing with us!"   
  
Edge stared blankly.   
  
"I'm serious! I won't move!"   
  
Porom looked between the stubborn caller and the unimpressed ninja. "I won't move, either!" she echoed. "Not unless we can take the poor baby with us. She needs us, you know...!"   
  
Palom rolled his eyes. "It's a 'she' now, huh? How do you know?"   
  
Porom glowered at her younger brother. "I just think she's female!"   
  
Rydia, in the meantime, stayed her ground, not budging and it almost seemed not even breathing.   
  
Edge groaned and put one hand on the back of his neck. "I don't want to drag you, Rydia."   
  
"Ha!"   
  
Edge folded his arms and gave Rydia an indignant stare. "I'm serious. I'll drag you out of these mountains if I have to, for your own good."   
  
Rydia's eyes flashed. "My own good? My own good?! Since when should you know anything about my own good?!"   
  
"Since I came all the way out here to rescue you - that's when!"   
  
"You weren't even coming out here for me!! You were trying to find civilization and thanks to your infinite supply of dumb luck you happened to come across Mist!"   
  
Edge bit his tongue. He wasn't going to push this any further, and no matter what she said, he just couldn't find himself mad enough to keep up an argument with her, anyway. She was far too attractive when mad to maintain an angry attitude. She didn't seem to think he was cute when he was going to abandon a defenseless baby chocobo, though.   
  
"You're absolutely mad if you think I'm just going to go 'Oh, yes, Edge, you're right - we'll leave this adorable little chocobo out here to just die because we have to go save our own butts!' Well! You thought wrong if that's what you were thinking! There's no way in heck I'm going to just let this poor baby birdy be left alone with no mommy, no daddy, no nothing and get slaughtered by the monsters that live up here, and if you think otherwise you can go su--"   
  
Rydia's passionate speech was interrupted by a scream from Porom and a yell from Palom. Edge spun around on his heel and on reflex flipped both Masamune and Murasame out of their sheaths. He was just in time to see a figure blotted out by the midday sun sail through the air with a point of a spear clearing his way through the mountain air. Whoever he was, he was headed right for Palom.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
Kain didn't recognize the boy before him, or the shrieky little girl for that matter, but he remembered the Ninja King and the Caller. He didn't want any interference while dispensing of them, as they would be quite formidable. He shifted his weight in mid-air, forcing himself upon the back of the spear and beginning to pile drive down towards the fear-stricken little boy. He prepared to meet the crunch of spear meeting skull, but just as that second before arrived, he felt his momentum shift, as if something had sent a blasting wind beneath him and sent him into a three-hundred and sixty degree spin, his surroundings blurring. The next thing he saw clearly was a view of the cloudless sky above him, and a slight cloud of dust from his rough landing.   
  
Kain gasped, trying to get the air back into his lungs, as he flipped to his feet, and spun to face Edge. The ninja had (at the very last minute) slashed horizontally at the incoming spear as hard as possible, causing Kain to rotate several times in the air before crashing on his back against the ground. Despite the mask, the dragoon knew the young king was grinning. He wouldn't be grinning once he recognized his old friend-in-arms.   
  
"Edge, the ever-arrogant ninja," Kain chuckled. "Fancy meeting you here."   
  
Edge seemed to choke on that grin he had been show-casing. "K-Kain? What in the.." Edge trailed off in shock, but Edge was always quick to convert shock to anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You were going to kill him!"   
  
Kain spun his spear effortlessly, glad it hadn't flown from his hand during the fall. "I didn't want to have any one butting in during our little fight... I guess I'll have to bear the nuisance of it, anyway."   
  
Edge was ready to ask a year's worth more questions, but Kain leapt towards the still confused king, extending his arm with the spear in it, hoping for a quick kill. Edge was ready, and swiftly jumped aside the incoming point, using his left blade Murasame to deflect the spear to one side. He used the momentum to spin to the side. Kain skid past him, and spun once again to face his slippery opponent.   
  
Edge smirked and raised his eyebrows in the popular gesture of arrogance. "Olé."   
  
He didn't have time for any witty commentary, as Kain once again lunged for him with the spear in several quick motions, Edge deflecting and evading all of them. He had his hunches as to why Kain might be trying to kill them, remembering clearly Kain and his many wavering loyalties. Unfortunately, there was no way to sort things out at the moment, and the best Edge could hope for was maybe a way to knock the dragoon out cold and wait till he cooled off a little.   
  
Rydia in the meantime, had ideas of her own, and set down the little chocobo - which was by now half frightened out of its feathers - in the brush beside her. She shut her eyes and began to skim through her mind, chants and charms speeding through her consciousness until she found the spell she was looking for.   
  
In the middle of his barrage of spear strokes against Edge, Kain suddenly stopped, and easily flipped backwards away from Edge. He caught the ninja by surprise, and knowing Edge wasn't looking to injure him, he wasn't expecting a return-fire. He turned his head towards Rydia, as he felt his mind begin to swirl. He saw different words and incantations flash through his mind until it landed upon a "Sleep" spell. Edge, in the meantime, felt his temper building considerably. Just what in the seven hells did Kain think he was looking at?!   
  
Kain shifted his weight once again, and this time he launched himself towards an unexpecting Rydia.   
  
"Rydia, look out!" cried Porom, pointing at the incoming danger.   
  
Rydia lost hold of her spell, and looking up she saw Kain coming towards her at lightning speed. Rydia was not a physical fighter, and had no idea how to dodge, and as there was just not a second's time left, she braced herself for the impact. He used the broad end of his spear to knock Rydia to the side, the dull thump masked by Porom's scream, watching her sprawl a few feet off into the high grass. He walked over casually, and raised the spear above his head to deliver a final blow. There was no way he was waiting until she could interfere with all her extremely damaging summons.   
  
However, as he was about to bring the spear down, a flash of yellow stopped him. Kain stared very blankly at a pint-size chocobo standing solidly in front of Rydia. His wings were all ruffled and puffed out, and for all the world, he looked like a cranky goose-down pillow. His shiny blue eyes were narrowed and he was emitting a high growling noise, briefly broken by an angry "Kweh!" The sight was, to be blunt, extremely comical.   
  
Kain laughed scornfully, and once again prepared to bring down the spear. This time, however, there was quite another flash, and it was that of finely-crafted steel. Edge, ever the quick fighter, had dashed in at that moment, and brought up the Masamune in a defensive block. Kain found himself oddly amused by the pure amount of rage in the ninja king's eyes, even though it really shouldn't have been amusing.   
  
In a burst of adrenaline, Edge was able to break the stand-off between spear and kitana, and leapt back, away from his attacker. He dared only take a second to check if Rydia was all right over his shoulder, before he heard Kain dart at him from the front. He once again deflected the spear with Murasame, and then Masamune as the strangely light-footed dragoon charged at him another time. He executed a backflip up onto a nearby rock, and then crouched there in a defensive stance, giving Kain a look like he was either enraged as all hell, scared as a newborn lamb or showcasing a mixture of both.   
  
Kain then crouched low to the ground, and barely even a second later launched himself high up into the air in a graceful arc. The young king stood up while maintaining a stance that said "okay, I'm ready to run at the drop of a pin". Edge was doubtlessly the most boastful of all that had gone to the moon, but most of what he showed was a tremendous amount of bravado; he knew Kain was a deadly opponent with his brute strength and sure-footedness, and Edge wanted to fight him about as much as he wanted someone to tear him a new you-know-what.   
  
Just as Edge had finished rising to his feet, Kain thrust himself down towards him, spear at the ready. Crap... Edge thought bitterly to himself. His mind raced, crouching a bit on his heel, and when he felt the second could not get any closer, he flipped off the back of the rock. As he reached one-hundred eighty degrees, he saw an upside-down view of the spear crashing into the rock perch, splintering it as if it were a rotting old plank, sending rubble and rock shards flying. Double crap.. he thought, even more bitterly, if possible.   
  
He landed, and decided it was time to take on the offensive. He charged through still-flying rocks towards the brown cloud of debris that concealed Kain, and took a small jump into the air, putting Masamune forward first as he felt it was the stronger sword. He was a little shocked to find he met with Kain's spear, and another stalemate as he landed on his feet and began to faulter to overpower the dragoon. Edge had never really thought of the big oaf as a scary guy until now, but as the smoke began to clear and he could see the grin plastered on his face, his opinion shifted. He felt his feet began to slide back against the pressure - the lucky bastard could hold his spear with two hands, afterall - and decided a different course of action was needed. Something... trickier.   
  
As his feet slid forever backward, he started to recite a Blitz spell in what he had left of his sane mind, but he knew if he just sprung it on Kain he'd see it coming. What he needed as a distraction! He tried to grip for some form of concentration as he summoned up from the depths of his mind an old ninja trick he had learned when he was seven-years-old or so. His eyes lit up when he remembered; at least it would buy him some time!   
  
He widened his eyes in mock horror and pointed his free hand in an overly-elaborate gesture behind Kain. "It's Fran Drescher with a really big stick!!"   
  
Kain gasped and turned around. "Where?!? - I'll kill her!!"   
  
Edge grinned to himself, as he quickly finished off his mental recitation. Suuuuckeeeer!   
  
He took a small jump back, and then raised one hand up into the air as several bolts of blue and purple lightning exploded around Kain in an array of bright fireworks. He heard Kain cry out somewhere among the carnage, and without thinking, launched himself into a Flame spell. Kain recovered quickly from his initial shock, and came out of the smoke mad as a hornet. He launched himself in an overzealous plunge towards Edge, who was all too-ready for the dragoon. Edge put one hand forward with what Kain could have sworn was a cocky smirk, and the next thing he saw was red cascading from the ninja's gloved palm. The wave of heat washed over him and sent him spiraling backwards, his feet skidding across the dirt and waste. Kain never had time to react after that. Edge had always been the fast one of the group, and the next thing Kain knew he was being bombarded with sword slashes and jabs. The masterfully-crafted swords were sharp and strong enough to even put some generous chinks in his armor, but even though he felt his body tossed around from the rough handling he hadn't been worried till one blow landed to his upper-thigh, which was unprotected. A small cry of pain escaped him as the steel tore through the thin fabric of his pants and his bare skin. Even though he felt the blade leave his now-cleaved leg after only a second, Edge flicked his wrist around to painfully slice the wound a little wider, and then crash the decorative hilt down across the cut and leave a nice dent in the already open flesh.   
  
In what one might have called an act of mercy, Edge stopped his attack, knowing he had wounded Kain better than he ever could have on any other circumstance, and moved back a bit. He regretted doing so as soon as he took a look up at his opponent, who had already regained his bearings and was heading straight towards him with looks that could kill. No time to raise his swords, no time to move. What else could Edge do?! He moved as much as he could to the side, and grabbing a hold of Kain's shoulder pads he thrust himself backwards, and as he felt himself hit ground, he made his best God-given attempt to use the momentum to kick-launch Kain right over him.   
  
The Gods smiled on Edge that day, as Kain sailed right over him and down the hillside, rolling and careening like a tumbleweed down to the rocky bottom. All Edge got out of it for the moment was a really badly-cramped leg and a very shaky feeling in his gut, but as he stood up and collected himself, he not only felt extremely self-satisfied and cocky, but also...   
  
...extremely pissed off that Kain attacked Rydia and was about to kill a poor little chocobo! Er. Scratch that. He was extremely pissed that Kain attacked Rydia. Who cared about the little bird? ...certainly not him, no way.   
  
After a moment of self-gloating that he had been able to launch a man possibly over 200 pounds over a cliff-like area, he turned to Rydia to see if she was okay.   
  
"My hero!" she cooed, as he began to turn about.   
  
Edge grinned broadly. My hero! All right! "Well, Rydia, it was nothing... he wasn't so tough, anywa--"   
  
"Edge, who are you talking to?" Rydia gave Edge an absent gaze. After he stared dumbfounded a moment, she huggled the chocobo and kissed it on its beak. "You little hero! You saved me, yes you did! Yeeees you did!"   
  
"...oh, Lord oh mighty..." Edge slapped himself on the forehead. "Upstaged by a bird..."   
  
As Edge swirled off into his own personal hell, Rydia stood up, carrying her "hero" and walked over to Edge. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, over his mask, causing his eyes to blink open. She smiled brightly.   
  
"You, too, Edge," she laughed, and turned to go see if Palom and Porom were all right and re-pack their caravan.   
  
Edge momentarily lapsed out of euphoria and swerved his gaze towards Rydia. "Wait! Wait! One more time! Without the mask! Please!"   
  
All he got in reply was a laugh and a shake of Rydia's head.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
While Rydia, Palom and Porom had started reorganizing their supplies (and made sure there was someplace to cart around the new addition to the party) Edge had trekked down the side of the mountain to see what had become of Kain. He had told Rydia he felt awful for throwing their old comrade down the side of the mountain, but he had just been so pissed off to see him toss her around like that that he had lost control of his emotions and had to protect her. This was a half-truth, though. He hadn't felt bad even one tiny bit for throwing that son of a bitch off the mountain after all the crap he had put them through before. Edge had never liked Kain. Kain had never liked Edge. As far as Edge was concerned, it wasn't his fault Kain was a fork-tongued back-stabber of a half-ass wannabe Baronian Dragoon Knight who was too double-crossing and weak-willed to pick a side and stay there. Edge didn't know that as far as Kain was concerned, it wasn't Edge's fault that he was a way-too-arrogant overly-flamboyant nonsensical under-trained poor excuse for an Eblanite Ninja who was too high on his own personal pedistol to realize there were people out there with more brains than him. C'est la vie.   
  
Back at the roadside, Rydia had decided there wasn't enough daylight left to wait for Edge, and it was necessary to take a chance and make camp. She had set up a small campfire and laid out blankets for everyone, and after eating a meager dinner, they all got to discussing the little chocobo.   
  
"So!" Rydia kneeled by the campfire, and the little chocobo warbled over to her to curl up in her lap. She laughed and began to pet the small bird. "We have to give him a name."   
  
"It's a boy?" Porom asked, with a hint of disappointment.   
  
"Er... yes," Rydia answered with a nervous smile. "I kinda checked." Met with an ewwwww! as expected.   
  
"Name him Killer!" suggested Palom with a mischevious grin.   
  
Porom gave her brother a generous smack to the head. "Heavens no! We should name him... Benjamin! What do you think of Benjamin?"   
  
Rydia paused. "I always liked the name Roland, myself."   
  
Porom seemed to taste out the name. "Roland..."   
  
Another pause.   
  
"Hey!" Porom smiled brightly, obviously experiencing a brainstorm. "What about Roland Benjamin? Like, putting them together?"   
  
Rydia snapped her fingers. "Brilliant! It sounds so dignified, too!" Rydia stopped, and picked up the newly christened Roland Benjamin.   
  
"What do you think, little guy? Roland Benjamin?"   
  
RB gave an enthusiastic "Kweh!" followed by a ruffling of his wings, inspiring a chorus of laughter from the three.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·  
  
  
  
  
  
It was extremely late at night, and Rydia was attempting to dream sweet things from her overabundance of blankets and currently un-used capes, but she was awakened by a sound of shuffling. She blinked a few times, and rubbed her eyes, trying to home in on the noise. She reluctantly peeked out from under her bedding and saw Edge crouched over some large heap of...   
...what was that?   
  
"Edge...what are you doing?" Rydia whispered from her cove of blankets.   
  
Edge grinned in her direction. "Go back to sleep, Rydia." He quickly turned back to his work.   
  
"...are you...?" Rydia took a closer look at the ninja's late night activities. He had... something... all tied and bound in the rope they had scrounged up. Maybe he was resecuring their supplies?   
  
Edge looked back at Rydia. "Rydia... go back to sleep, it's okay. Nothing's wrong - not with me here to guard ya."   
  
Rydia's eyelids went flat as she gained recognition of that something all tied up. "Edge. Please tell me you're not tying Kain up."   
  
Silence.   
  
Rydia crawled out from under her blankets to investigate closer. When she got within correct viewing range, she could see it was not as bad as she had thought. It was much worse. Edge had hog-tied Kain with their remaining rope, and then left plenty of slack so he could attach it at about a six foot distance to their chocobo's saddle.   
  
"Edge! You--"   
  
"You don't need to tell me Rydia..." Edge giggled with a tint of insanity. "I know I'm an evil genius..."   
  
Rydia laughed lightly at that. Edge loved her laugh. It wasn't one of those phony high-pitched whinnies or deep, throaty guffaws some girls had a habit of belting out there. Hers was light and had a jingle-bell quality that made you want to tell some infinitely funny joke to get more of it. He felt really stupid whenever that thought crossed his mind; imagine, a lady's man like himself turning to mush over a laugh. What was he coming to?   
  
"Edge... please untie Kain..."   
  
"Lemme think..." Edge looked at Rydia with a very solemn expression, then cracked a goofy grin. "No way."   
  
"Very mature... Would you want me to tie you up like that?"   
  
Edge raised his eyebrows. "If you're into that stuff."   
  
Rydia socked him in the shoulder, and stood up to head back to her make-shift bed. "So immature..."   
  
Edge chuckled under his breath and went back to his work (which Rydia had thankfully not stopped him from doing). "Yeah... you know you want me."   
  
Rydia made a disgusted noise and traipsed back to her bed, crawling back into her cozy haven. She hadn't forgotten about what Edge was doing to Kain, but she knew even Edge had more sense than that. Give the guy a little credit, she thought to herself as she settled back down to sleep.   
  
Rydia felt extremely bad the next morning when a very grumpy Kain got dragged down the mountain road, much to her protest.   
  
  
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·   
  
  
  
A/N: So, yeah, that's it for now, but I've been working on Chapter 4 for about a month now - it's just really long, and I'm really busy ~_~; (Excuses, excuses, excuses...) Anyway, it will be up really soon, promise! 


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
Chapter 4   
Reunion   
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
  
Edward straightened his faded bard cap, pushing the yellow plume to the back. It had been so long since he had left the enclosings of the Damcyan Desert and crossed the Watery Pass to the Kaipo Desert. And now where was he? All the way over the Baron-Kaipo mountain range and now approaching what he hoped was Baron. He had started off with fifty guards, but numbers now dwindled to a very uninspiring two, and their water supply had dipped dangerously low as their map did not show any of the river ways and their route had conveniently veered away from the large fresh water falls pouring out of the mountains and towards the salty Baron river waters - most unfit for drinking. All he could do was hope there were survivors where he was headed. There had been none in Kaipo, and he had been too scared to trek into the Misty Valley - it was so hard to see there! Edward didn't know how a sweet girl like Rydia could stand it, but then again, people didn't see how an easily upsettable man like himself adored the desert and its harshness.   
  
Out of habit, the young prince went to run his hand through his hair. To his dismay, he found he just hit bare neck. Edward sighed, remembering the events a year or two ago during that sickening massacre that had led to his "haircut", so to speak. At least the sword had missed anything important, but he had valued his golden locks, and knowing his hair now barely hit beyond the nape of his neck upset him. It had been so very hard to grow out in the first place, and was proving even more difficult to re-grow out. Thank the gods nothing had happened to his harp..! His golden treasure hung off a rawhide strap from his belt, kept in meticulously perfect condition.   
  
Up ahead, a large castle loomed in the early morning fog. Even from that distance, one could see the damage it had suffered. Bricks and stones were missing from part of the structure, and a veil of dark green ivy covered the towers. The once brilliant shine and strength of the Baronian strongholds and iron closures had long since lost their sparkle. Edward suppressed a deep sigh. Each second his once glorious hopes dropped looking at this defeated spectacle.   
  
One of his guards trotted alongside his prince on chocobo back, and coughed lightly to get his attention. Edward turned towards him calmly.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Your Highness... do you wish to continue on into Baron or... do you wish to turn around?"   
  
Edward paused. It truly looked like there were no survivors from this distance, but he remembered the sight of Damcyan as he had left. The debris of the soon-to-be-rebuilt kingdom had stretched across the sands of the desert, and the once bright and vibrant life of the city was nonexistent, replaced by the howling of the wind and scattering of dust. However, he and a few of his guards were there, hiding in the crevices, waiting and praying until it was safe to emerge. Could Baron be doing the same?   
  
"Highness...?"   
  
Edward determinedly snapped the reigns of his chocobo. "We continue."   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Addyan'de Donovan stared down upon the Blue Planet with a lip curled in disgust. His far-reaching sight told him the mortals below were beginning to regroup their emotions after the first wave of attacks. The cold-hearted Lunarian had been hoping to crush their spirits in a single onslaught, but apparently, it was not so.   
  
He brushed a silver strand of hair from his sapphire eyes, more viewing his reflection in the room's massive window than the empty scenery beyond, the black of his apparel melting with the darkness around him. These mortals were much more steadfast than he had ever imagined. His Master had, of course, informed him of their power, but to overcome such odds was impressive. It was downright admirable. However, Donovan did not admire his opponents. His arrogance was far beyond the point of respect. In all truth, he did not even respect his Master; he feared him.   
  
Therefore, he obeyed him.   
  
Donovan stood motionless for many moments assessing his situation, until a slight click behind him of heeled shoes stole his attention. He narrowed his eyes, already knowing full-well the only person he knew who wore high heels in the Lunar Mansion, much less anywhere else upon his home world. He spun on one heel to face the nuisance which had plagued him and his Master for some time now.   
  
On any other world, there was probably none such as her. Her hair a rich dark color that swept down past her hips in cascades, two long, pointed ears protruding out of the waves. Her manner of dress was meant to attract attention, the sleek material shining in the dim candlelight. A high-collar cloak hung loosely off her shoulders, the ends of the cape beaded with intricately placed diamond and ebony specks. Her leather-like pants were of a plain black shine, but the bodice of her top looked more suited to the inside of an abalone shell than an outfit, shining iridescently in pinks, greens and purples. The pants clung to her curves, the waistline decorated by a myriad of oddly designed belts, one strapped around her left thigh and holding a uniquely crafted dagger - her prize possession - made of a black steel with a dragon sculpted of obsidian for the hilt. Perhaps her most striking feature, however, was her eyes. The lashes were dark, far too dark for a complexion as pale as hers, and stood out like ink on parchment. Purple, lavender and a hint of pink all swirled within her eyes, inviting and pulling in any who wished to look deeper.   
  
"Lady Ladèna..." Donovan began dryly, openly with more than a hint of sarcasm addressing the ever-flamboyant denizen of the other-planes. "By any other name known as the Maiden of Destiny. To what do I owe this honor?" He all but spat the end of the sentence, putting a bitter accentuation upon it.   
  
Ladèna smirked slightly, an uncharacteristic glint in her eyes. "My dearest Addy, you seem a bit perturbed. It wouldn't concern me, would it?"   
  
"Never." It was a growl, and barely a word.   
  
"Of course not!" Ladèna laughed spitefully, openly. "No... you must be upset for sake of the mortals overcoming your reign of terror."   
  
To this, Donovan gave her an irritated "tsk", and turned back to the monstrously wide window, overlooking the blank landscape laid out before him.   
  
Ladèna swept one hand through her hair, tucking it behind a pointed ear, revealing a row of silver, shiny earrings numbering at least six. "You know why they no longer fear you, Addy. Don't you?"   
  
Donovan was silent, not caring for the babbles of the cocky and glitzy sorceress. He knew she would continue to taunt him for quite some time, however.   
  
"You were so sure that you would break their spirit down by taking away their own men and imbuing your master's powers into them. You thought one more scare so soon after wartime would destroy their hopes for a peaceful future. Obviously, you've not dealt enough with this species to know their true value lies not in arms, but in heart." Ladèna paused in her reverie to let her gaze wander to Donovan, who was still facing away from her. "I know why they no longer fear you, Dark Prince."   
  
Donovan decided to attempt to be a tad more polite with his guest. While she was an annoyance, she more often than not proved a valuable asset to his battle plans. "Please... enlighten me, m'lady."   
  
Ladèna waved one hand with a flourish, more than happy to oblige. "People do not fear idle threats! First of all, you have waited too long to make a second strike. In your arrogance, you hoped their agony would eventually drain them of their life. Like so many other things, you took it for granted."   
  
Donovan did not miss the hidden reference to herself in that comment. He knew she did not appreciate having her presence and her assistance expected rather than appreciated.   
  
"They think of your armies as dead," she continued, not caring if Donovan did or did not receive her subtle hint. "The dead often fear those that are living, but you've let them believe they can get the upper hand by your idleness. To them, your armies are no longer frightening or foreboding. They are dead to them." She paused to smirk triumphantly as Donovan turned around to arch an eyebrow at her, the anger plain on his handsome features. "A mortal army is vibrant, alive and full of soul. However, your armies are the opposite. They are black, they are dead, and they are without spirit."   
  
There was a long moment of silence after Ladèna fell silent, and Donovan pondered her words very hard. The smirk eventually fell from her face, as while she gained a small sense of personal satisfaction from upsetting Donovan, his lack of retort unnerved her. She was still on his side of the war (at least from what everyone could see) and didn't enjoy bringing tidings without solution.   
  
At long last, Donovan looked up, his deep blue stare cold and once again, confident.   
  
"Consider a shadow," he began, sweeping one hand to his own shadow splayed across the marble floors. "One may describe it upon first glance as black, dead, certainly without spirit. It is only a blockage of the light. However... in truth it is not black, but merely darker shades of what it falls upon, rich, and vibrant, and ever-changing. In truth, it is not dead, for it 'moves' with the same grace of whatever it is cast from, slipping across curves and cracks with an unshakable fluency. In truth, it is not without spirit, for nothing inspires more fear to man's own spirit then the darkness which follows him."   
  
He let a smirk crawl across his face. "Let them think what they will. It makes no difference to me if their defeat shall come in fear or ignorance."   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Palom kept his steps a little bit behind the irate Kain, enough room that the dragoon's hands just barely missed snatching him up and pounding him into oblivion. Occasionally the tiny mage would stick out his tongue, wiggle his fingers with his thumbs in his ears, and skip along merrily, jeering and laughing.   
  
Rydia rolled her eyes, and looked to Edge, the supposed other "mature" adult. He snickered every time that Kain made a grab for Palom, occasionally encouraging the onslaught, even joining in other times. The young woman shook her head slightly, and eventually had to turn away from the scene, and look back to the road (more for the sake of hiding the smile that was creeping onto her face than anything else). She knew it wasn't too far to Baron at this point, as the mountains had long since been crossed and left behind. Thick rock and curving pathway had given away to vast, green open plain and the occasional tree or stream. It was peaceful for the caller who had spent so long trapped in a place she had once called 'home'.   
  
At first, she had been secretly scared to set out here... to go so far from home. But she slowly began to understand that Mist no longer was her home. In fact, her entire definition of the word home had to be reconstructed, for she was starting to believe that 'home' wasn't necessarily a place. As she tried to hide the smile on her face as she heard Palom and Edge laugh and Porom beg them to stop, images came to her head of Cecil and his noble visage, and of Rosa and her sweet, genuine smile. She could see Yang, standing tall and proud, Cid with his big, goofy grin, Edward and his unending gentility and hidden braveries. Indeed, home was no longer a stationary place for the young woman. It was the people right there with her, in her every step, every thought, and most importantly, in her heart.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
A figure, distant from the party stayed crouched in the grass, the rest of his patrol stationed similarly. He knew that soon they would have to make a move, and at risk of life and limb, he and his men must stop this group from reaching Baron, at least until they were properly informed. Any that entered those gates would surely be vanquished long before making it to the safety within.   
  
This man had come a very long way to get here - all the way from the Toroian forests, and his appearance proved it, at least to a certain extent. His features were soft and handsome, with chestnut-colored hair, and eyes as green as the lands he hailed from. The lithe and defined frame he sported spoke of many long, intense hunting expeditions, of extensive shows of athleticism in a beautiful and deadly terrain, and more than his share of romance and intrigue. The only thing setting him apart from the normal Toroian huntsman was the slight point atop his ears, barely hidden beneath the wisps of his hair.   
  
His name was Zacnaine Viento, known to his patrol and closest friends as "Zac", a hunter wise beyond his years, courageous and loyal beyond belief, and a hero in all reguards. When Toroia had been attacked, Zacnaine, an outsider to the city and more suited to the life of the many hunters wandering the forests, had brought in his men and fought off the invaders with the spirit and heart as if it was their own town they were defending. Thanks to their selflessness, the casualties were limited, and while the city was near destroyed and abandoned during the attack, the majority of the people were able to escape and find a new place in the surrounding mountains to dwell. All that was left was to wait for the proper day to emerge and rebuild their once gorgeous and stately kingdom - a day the hopeful Toroians were sure would come.   
  
For his efforts, the hunter was offered the first position as a male Captain of the Guard, but he refused. His reasons for coming to aid Toroia were not purely for Toroia - but for the world. A dream had come to the young man, in which he was needed to help right the wrongs of his people... of his own family.   
  
Zacnaine was a descendent of a very curious race of people - more specifically, two curious races of people. His great great great grandmother had been an elf of the Toroian forests, more akin to the fair and careless wood sprites than of their cousins, the twisted dark elves. His great great great grandfather had been a great warrior of his people, and the very first of his kind to ever come to this planet.   
  
His father had been a Lunarian.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Kain, in the meantime, was spitting insults and curses at the young boy who was making this miserable time even worse. The only thought currently in his head was vengeance upon these curs for overtaking him. His Master would be extremely angry if he knew what course the plan had taken. Without the ever-watchful sentry of the mountains guarding Baron, who knows who might make it over. In the back of his mind, there was a nagging that the secure pass had already been breached far before he had ever been apprehended.   
  
But how?   
  
He had been so careful... so calculating! Kain had been the best of all the dragoons during his service to Baron - he was the perfect guard. It enraged him to think that someone had snuck past the Misty Mountains and past his ever watchful eye.   
  
Well, he supposed it didn't really matter, now. Afterall, these fools who had captured him were taking him to the heart of the valley, straight into Baron itself! If he was lucky, maybe he could make up his errors to his Master. What a prize it would be to overtake the great King Cecil, to bring his ugly head to the Master on the tip of his spear. Maybe then, Kain could have what he had always wanted... but what he never could have...   
  
For the first time since his journey's beginning, a smirk crossed the dust-covered face of the dragoon.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
  
It was still a few days until either Edward or Edge, Rydia, Palom, and Porom (and, of course, Kain) reached Baron, but by an odd twist of fate, they all reached it at the same time. The only problem was that Edward reached it through the forest to the back of the castle, and the others decided to go through the city to check for any living persons.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
  
Edward took in a deep gulp of air. The castle, which had seemed to dance and waver in the far-away fog, now suddenly loomed up over them, solid and menacing. All the windows seemed to be hundreds of wide eyes, watching Edward and his men searching for a way inside. The doors, with their odd inwardly-curving designs, seemed to be evilly smiling mouths, hoping they would indeed find a way in, so that they could eat them alive. The young Damcyanite prince had to keep blinking and rubbing his eyes, for he swore he could see dark shapes hopping about the premises. He tried shakily to pass it off as ridiculous, about as ridiculous as the castle having eyes or mouths, but it didn't stop his heart from doing flip-flops and his stomach from housing an entire flock of butterflies.   
  
"Majesty!"   
  
Edward let out a little cry from the sudden shout, and turned about hastily to face his officer. "WHAT?! Ah... yes..? Yes, what is it?"   
  
The knight scratched the back of his head and gave a little cough. "Well... there seems to be a shallow part of the--"   
  
"I wasn't scared!" Edward interjected, straightening his feather-plume cap. "Just for the record."   
  
"Of course not, Your Highness."   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. One guard shuffled his feet, and another looked nervously down at the ground. Edward waved one hand, dismissively. "Please, go on."   
  
The soldier nodded his head. "We have found a shallow part of the moat. Using the chocobos, we might be able to cross it."   
  
Edward nodded his agreement, but he wasn't really looking at the soldier. He was looking down into the darkness of the murky (and occasionally rippling) water of the moat, which clearly hadn't been drained in some time. Edward almost expected to see sea-monster dorsal fins skim along the top of the water any second... or worse.   
  
"Majesty?"   
  
"....yes?"   
  
"Are we... should we cross now?"   
  
Edward snapped his head up, away from the unpleasant sight of the moat. "Er... why, yes, of course! That is the plan, right?"   
  
One of the other guards coughed, again.   
  
With that, Edward waved his hands, and his four soldiers mounted atop their chocobos. With a stately straightening of his cap, Edward jumped up gracefully onto his chocobo... until his foot slipped on the stirrup. He let out a little "GAK!" but quickly regained his regality, straightening his shoulders and sitting up straight in his mount. He unsheathed the small, decorative blade he had taken with him (and never really intended to use), and pointed it firmly towards the castle with a swipe that took one of the feathers right off his poor chocobo's head.   
  
"All right, men, onward!"   
  
With that, the chocobos trotted into the murk, finding themselves up to the stirrups about midway through. Edward made a face, and looking at the blackish-green algae clinging to his poor bird, he felt he just might vomit. Looking sideways over at his soldiers, they seemed to be doing just fine. He sighed and rolled his eyes slightly.   
  
Suddenly, something leaped from the water, causing a large splash and soaring right in front of Edward's chocobo. He shrieked, and pulled back on the reigns, causing his bird to rear up on one foot and give off a startled "Wark!" The thing landed on a nearby floating piece of gunk, and let out a horrible guffaw...   
  
"Grrribbt."   
  
All of the men looked at their prince, wide-eyed, as he clung, shaking, to the neck of his chocobo.   
  
"Majesty..."   
  
"Grrriibbbbttt."   
  
"AAAHHH!! Don't you hear it?!" Edward waved a finger in the direction of the noise. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it dead!"   
  
"...it's a frog, Highness."   
  
Edward blinked a few times, and then looked down at the large, brown bullfrog, "griibbtt"ing boredly. He could already feel the blush rising to his cheeks.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
  
The city was about as uplifting as the broken down castle. Buildings were cracked and falling apart, most boasting more than a few scorch marks from God knows what. There were no corpses present, but tattered articles of clothing and blankets were snagged across some doorways, barely a one of them not covered in blood. Edge, undaunted, continued to lead their chocobo by the reigns, a tired Rydia half-awake upon its back. Porom was seated behind her, fast asleep, her cherubic features calm and at peace, for once. Palom had refused to give into sleep, and in a zombie-like state, trudged alongside Edge. The ninja king couldn't help but grin a little, and he reached down to ruffle the young mage's brown curls. Palom looked up with half-lidded eyes.   
  
"We're almost there," Edge laughed, nodding his head in the direction of the castle. "Then you can get to sleep."   
  
That caused Palom to narrow his eyes a bit. "I'm not sleepy."   
  
"Not even a bit?" Edge patted the chocobo's side, and they began to walk again.   
  
Palom shook his head drowsily. "Nuh uh... I could go..." The youngster paused to rack his mind for a good solid number. "...I could go six days without sleep!"   
  
Edge chuckled a bit at that. "I'd like to see that. The most I've ever gone is three... and that's about as much as anyone can go."   
  
"Well..." Palom yawned. "I'm not... just anyone..." Against his will, the black mage's eyes shut into a sleep of exhaustion. Edge paused the chocobo, and with a resigned shrug, he picked up Palom and propped him onto his back, intending to carry him the rest of the way to the castle. Rydia, deathly tired, looked at Edge with one eyebrow raised.   
  
"You know, Edge..."   
  
Edge turned his head to face her, his expression quizzical.   
  
Rydia managed a weak smile, which caused him to smile in return. "For such a big jerk, sometimes you can be really sweet."   
  
He chuckled a little, looking back at the dusty road. "Thanks. I try."   
  
With that, Rydia folded her arms across the chocobo's feathery neck, and rested her head down to find some much-needed sleep. Edge smiled a little bit to himself, kicking up a bit of the dust, and shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Sleep sweet, Rydia."   
  
Kain nearly gagged as the cloud of dust passed over him. He really wanted to hurt that pompous son-of-an-imp.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
  
Within the castle walls, a few young men bordering the top walls looked at the small one-chocobo group headed through the street. Another patrol had alerted them of a few chocobo-back riders to the back of the castle, who were now trying to find a way into the courtyard. The oldest of the men, clad in unremarkable browns and blacks, ran a hand through his blue-white hair.   
  
"Sir...?" one of the younger men questioned. "What should we do...?"   
  
The older man considered the question. It would be wise to take down the intruders now, before they could reach the castle. They certainly had the skill and the arrows to do it - but something held him back. There was something achingly familiar about this odd little caravan, something he could not raise the word of attack against.   
  
"Let them come in." This raised a gasp from his men. "We shall deal with them on our own turf."   
  
One of the other men, seemingly a bit more feisty than the rest, scoffed a bit. "This whole city is our turf, sir. Why not deal with them now?"   
  
This earned him a stern glare, one that made him shrink back into his cloak. "Outside of these castle walls..." The man paused, and looked back out to the group ever-approaching his castle gates. "...it is no one's turf."   
  
  
  
· · · ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ · · ·   
  
  
  
A/N: So? So? How was it? This chapter took me forever! ^_^; And, actually, I had to edit the end and stick it in Chapter 5, which will be coming very soon. Thanks for all the reviews!  
Oh, yes... and Kain supporters... don't worry. All will be revealed in Part 5. How could I keep Kain a bad guy forever? 


	6. Chapter 5: The Return of the Moon

When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
Chapter 5   
The Return of the Moon   
  
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
  
Edge ran one hand over the castle gates experimentally, then stood back show-casing a puzzled expression. He turned back to regard Rydia with a helpless shrug.   
  
"I see nothing, hear nothing, sense nothing," he explained, then added in a whisper, "but that doesn't mean nothing is here."   
  
Rydia nodded slightly, and planting a small kiss on the top of Roland's feathery forehead, she handed him to Porom and slipped off the chocobo. She tread lightly over to Edge, and took a long look around the seemingly dead castle.   
  
"What do you suggest we do...?" she asked quietly.   
  
Edge raised an eyebrow in thought. "I could go inside... take a look around."   
  
He took a step forward, but Rydia caught his arm, forcing him to turn and look at her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, scanning the top wall of the castle. "There could be people anywhere... maybe we just aren't seeing them!"   
  
Edge smiled and removed her hand from his shoulder with a wink. "Thus, I go inside and see where they are. Makes sense, no?"   
  
Rydia took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "But, Edge... you don't know--"   
  
Edge lightly put a finger to her lips, causing her to give him an unappreciative scowl. "And thus... I go inside and see where they are." He patted her on the head, and added with a cocky grin, "Trust me."   
  
Rydia barely opened her mouth before the agile ninja had leaped up into the air, grabbing hold of the stones that made up the castle wall. He scaled up to the top of the wall, unknowingly causing a group of cross-bow armed archers to scatter into the shadows. The very slightest shuffle of what Edge perceived to be feet made him stop his ascent, hiding behind one of the large stones atop the wall. He strained his ears for another sound, a possible clue, but heard none. At that, he crawled up over the wall, keeping tight to the wall, and slid down onto the rampart, remaining crouched. His eyes darted left and right, and then widened as he swore he heard what he thought to be the click of a crossbow.   
  
Suddenly, a whirring noise snapped through the air to Edge's right; the unmistakable sound of a crossbow quarrel. The ninja was more than ready, exploding into motion and leaping forward into a ducking roll as arrows skipped off the stone. Another quarrel shot narrowly past him, and he used his momentum to launch off the ground and into a flip. His body did a full three-hundred-and-sixty degree turn in the air, his flourishing cape catching two arrows in it before he landed gracefully upon the crentellations of the castle. A quick spin put him facing the direction the arrows were coming from, and with a wave of one arm he unclasped his cape and ducked, throwing it in the air (and watching a few more arrows stick into it as it floated above him). Using the distraction to his advantage, he dropped backwards off of the wall, landing neatly on a precipice below him. Another flip off of the stone landing put him on the grounds of the courtyard - a courtyard that the last time he had stepped through, it had been as a respected king of a nation considered a great friend to Baron.   
  
"Service has really gone downhill, here," Edge remarked dryly.   
  
At that, his eyes lit upon the archers atop the wall, reloading their crossbows and preparing to let fire once more. Edge almost decided to whip out his shurikens and drop a few of the little buggers, but better judgment won out. While arrows were easy enough for the flexible ninja to dodge, he'd for once rather avoid the show-boating and help get his friends through the gate as soon as possible. He raised his hands to show they were weaponless, and that he would not retaliate.   
  
"Hold!" he shouted, holding his ground, even as at least twelve (and who knows truly how many) crossbows trained upon him. "I mean you no harm! I'm a friend of King Cecil!"   
  
Edge could hear a slight murmur among the archers, but much to his surprise, not a single crossbow was lowered. He cleared his throat a bit, hoping he had not just made the idiotic mistake of claiming friendship to a king who had possibly been overthrown.   
  
He began to open his mouth to say something else, but suddenly he felt his left arm being wrenched violently behind him, tucked around behind his back. His right arm immediately went to the hilt of Masamune, but his assailant was quicker, his free arm reaching around the front of Edge and trapping his right shoulder in place. This free arm was wielding a long, and uniquely curved saber, which the silent attacker wasted no time in pressing lightly, but firmly against Edge's throat. Edge's eyes were completely wide in surprise, but not directly due to the dire straits he was in, or the pain shooting up his trapped left arm. His surprise was more due to the silence and prowess this attacker had shown; even with his heightened senses the young king hadn't heard or felt the attack coming until it was inescapable.   
  
"Edge?" came a muffled cry from beyond the wall, which would have caused the ninja to grimace had a sword not been to his throat. "What happened? Edge, can you open the gates?"   
  
"Seize the girl and the children," came a deep, rich male voice behind Edge. "Bring them in here that our leader may see them."   
  
The crestfallen ninja took a deep breath, gritting his teeth slightly. "They're not here to hurt you or your cowardly--" the word was choked off when the man wrenched Edge's arm a bit more. After a slight cough, Edge decided to try a new approach.   
  
"Listen, I don't like the whole martyr thing very much, especially when I'm the one playing martyr... but please let them go. You can do whatever the hell you want to me, but let them go."   
  
He was expecting a snide remark from his captor, but received much the contrary. "I understand your motives to protect them, and I admire your efforts. Perhaps it shall put you at some rest to know we do not harm women or children.... We merely wish to learn your intents."   
  
Edge didn't decide to get the specifics on how men were treated.   
  
A moment or two later, the gates were opened to the rusty chorus of creaking chains, and Edge's heart sunk to the floor seeing Rydia, Porom and Palom led in with their hands bound behind their backs in thick rope. Rydia was making a real fuss of it, snapping at the two men leading her in, kicking her feet in the air when she could. Porom seemed terrified, her brown eyes wide and doe-like, her little white robes shivering. Palom's reaction was a little more akin to Rydia, but his cries were all in bravado, his eyes just as wide and terror-stricken as his sister's. Edge took some small enjoyment in watching Kain get dragged in, growling and grumbling the whole way, still tied by the same ropes he had originally been bound in. Even little Roland Benjamin was carried in by a guard, his little beak muzzled shut and his spindly legs tied together. Even if the small bird was a mild annoyance to Edge, seeing the poor thing tied and gagged like that was enough to cause his mouth to curl up into a snarl under his mask. However, the person led in next caused the snarl to dissipate into a wide-mouthed stare.   
  
Tears streamed down his cheeks, matting his blonde curls to the sides of his face. His once colorful red and green robes, and even the plume in his cap seemed to droop in an imitation of his unfortunate situation. Even Rydia stopped her kicking and screaming to look at this new captive, mouth agape.   
  
"Edward..." she mouthed, not able to find her voice. The Damcyanite prince seemed completely unaware of his situation, or of those surrounding him. That is, until Edge opened his mouth, in elation to see an old teammate (or at least an old associate) alive and well.   
  
"Yo, Eddy!" he cried, causing the man behind him to give another wrench of his arm.   
  
Edge bit back the pain, trying to appear as proud as possible as Edward regarded him with eyes so wide that those around him feared they might pop out of his skull. Edward's jaw bobbed up and down, the young man attempting to find a reply for the Eblanite king in the depths of his spinning head. No words would ever make it out, though, as a loud clang behind them signified the door to the main hall opening.   
  
Out of the door stepped a man with the even gait of a warrior. His shoulders were slim, but well-shaped, covered by a tattered brown cloak that barely dusted past his knees, but did nothing to dissipate his honorable visage. Even though his dress was shabby, mostly covered by thick black stitching to hold it together, this individual was very cleanly shaven and well-groomed, his face devoid of stubble or filth. The man's hair was so light a hue of blue it was nearly white, brushed neatly back, resting upon his shoulders and hanging only a little bit down his back. What struck everyone most, though, was his eyes. They were a deep and calm blue, and although they seemed like in the right situation they could pierce right through you, there was untold gentleness, untold empathy in those eyes. Only one man that Edge, Rydia, Kain, Palom, Porom and Edward had ever known had possessed eyes like that.   
  
Edge felt his breath catch in his throat, and could feel the man holding him in place bow his head in respect. Edward's eyes welled again with tears, although of joy or just because he was still scared, no one knew. Palom's jaw dropped, and for the moment being Porom's shaking desisted. Kain made not a noise, and not a move, save the ever-so-slight narrowing of his eyes. Only Rydia, who had so close a bond to this man, a man she considered her savior and brother, was able to murmur any coherent sound.   
  
"Cecil..."   
  
Cecil raised a brow slightly, and then his eyes widened a bit as his suspicions were confirmed. No imposters had come to his door, attempting to mock that one last hope he held fast to. These truly were his old comrades...   
  
...tied and bound by his men, one even held at swordpoint.   
  
"Untie them, immediately!" he demanded, beginning to walk over to them, unsure what emotion to let take over. "And release him, too!" he added, pointing a finger Edge's way.   
  
As soon as Edge felt the sword leave his throat and his arm be released, he spun about on his heel, clutching his throbbing wrist and opening his mouth to shoot some creative chide his attacker's way. No insult ever made it out, as for what seemed the hundredth time that day, the quick-witted ninja found his throat dry as he came eye to eye with the tall, muscularly built man. Rather than insult him, Edge threw his arms around his shoulders in a hug, almost choking when the large man returned the good-hearted gesture.   
  
"Sir Edge, my heart soars to know you are well," Yang smiled, meeting the young king's gaze.   
  
"Yang, old buddy, you have no idea how happy..." Edge began, his voice trailing off as he caught sight of something transpiring behind the Fabulian king. Some of Cecil's men were about to untie Kain!   
  
"Whoa, whoa, STOP!" Edge shouted, spinning past a rather surprised Yang and grabbing hold of one of Cecil's men. "Don't undo that! Leave it!"   
  
Cecil looked over, breaking the embrace he had been sharing with Rydia and Edward. "Edge, are you out of--"   
  
"Oh!" Rydia exclaimed, running over to Edge's side, and pulling back the other man about to untie the volatile dragoon, who growled at this unfortunate turn. "He's right, don't untie him! He's dangerous!"   
  
Cecil was about to question this action, when a delicate feminine voice rang out from the door Cecil had come through.   
  
"Cecil? Cecil, is it true?"   
  
All heads turned to regard Rosa, still just as beautiful as everyone remembered her. Her light hair was tied back loosely, only allowing one stray curl to hang in her sky blue eyes. Her method of dress was humble, a white off-the-shoulder dress and gray cloak with slight embroidery upon the bottom hem. Her feet were bare save a dulled, silver anklet. Perhaps the most striking feature of Rosa however had nothing to do with her, at all. In her arms was a small, blanketed bundle, which would seem rather unimportant if not for the chubby-fingered hand waving around out of it.   
  
Rosa caught sight of everyone, and raised a slender hand to her mouth, the tears already brimming in her eyes. "Oh..." she murmured, almost stumbling down the first step leading into the courtyard. "Oh, it is true... you're all..."   
  
The young queen teetered a little, walking uncertainly toward the group, seemingly in a trance. Cecil ran over to place one hand upon his wife's shoulder and steady her so that she would not fall.   
  
"Rosa... it's them... it is them... you were right!" he whispered soothingly into her ear, continuing to support his dazed queen. "Everything is going to be fine...   
  
"I promise."   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Cecil, Rosa, Edge, Rydia, Edward, Porom and Palom all sat about the once stately main-chamber table, Yang standing behind Cecil's chair with his hands politely clasped in front of him. Kain was still tied and being held by two soldiers in the corner of the room. One young man, obviously Fabulian in background, stood on the other side of Yang in decorative blue and gold clothes, his hair tied into a sleek, dark braid.   
  
Cecil gave a warm smile to his companions, placing his hands palm-down upon the table. "I'm sorry to open in such a business-like manner... but I'd really like to know how you all got here, and I'd like even more to hear of your experiences."   
  
Rydia gave a slight sigh, and rather than bothering to explain, she looked to Edge with a wry smirk. "You like to talk an awful lot... go for it, ninja boy."   
  
Edge flashed his signature grin, his mask removed and hanging on his belt loop. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart," he said, reaching out to take Rydia's hand. He started to bring it to his lips, but the ever-avoidant caller snatched her hand away, causing the ninja to kiss his own palm This drew a laugh from everyone but Kain. The dragoon just rolled his eyes, sick of this juvenile behavior.   
  
Edge smirked a little, giving Rydia a respectful nod. "Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll make this the short version, so as to save time so we can get to more important things, right?"   
  
Cecil nodded to his rather loosely-tempered ninja friend. "Please, Edge. At whatever pace you're comfortable at."   
  
"All right, so..." Edge rose from his seat, pacing around the table a bit, and then stopping behind Palom and Porom. He took a deep breath, and then began his rapid-fire story at a pace ten times quicker than his normal speaking speed.   
  
"These two were in Mist with the Elder on vacation when the attacks happened." He pointed to Rydia from across the table. "Rydia, along with them and the elder, sticks it out in the wilderness for the past year." There was another pause for him to point to himself. "I nearly bust my ass crossing the ocean to go find her, and all my men are killed in either the ocean voyage, Toroian joy hike, or Misty Mountains crossing. I go to her," he gestured back to Rydia. "and the Elder is finito. So I'm like 'Hey, Rydia! Let's go to Baron!' She calls me an idiot." He rested one hand each on Palom and Porom's chair. "They call me idiots. I know I'm right. I make some good points. Ta da! We're gonna go find Baron!" He suddenly leaped away from Palom and Porom, causing Edward to jump in his seat. "Then THIS guy," he says, glowering at Kain and pointing an accusatory finger. "He finds us in the mountains! The first thing he does - BLAM!" Edward jumped again. "He tried to attack us! So I'm like 'Oh, no, that won't be happening...'" Edge paused again to rest one hand on the hilt of Murasame. "I decide I'm gonna fight him! But he decides he's gonna attack Rydia!" The zealous ninja pointed to Rydia sending his cape flying with the gesture.   
  
Everyone gasped.   
  
"Yeah! But I'm like... 'Not over my dead body!' So we start to fight--"   
  
Rydia took that moment to huggle the small chocobo in her lap. "Edge! You forgot the part about Roland Benjamin!"   
  
Edge's eye twitched. "Yeah. The bird made a big puffball of itself and made that retarded noise it tends to make, blah blah blah... back to me, now!"   
  
Rydia huffed, and then held up Roland proudly. "This little 'puffball' distracted Kain long enough that you could come in and save me!" Edge rolled his eyes. "And it is NOT a retarded noise!" Rydia was quick to add, hugging the bird once again. "It's cute!"   
  
"Kweh!" came Roland's reply.   
  
"So back to my story, as I am the one recalling it..." Edge led back into his recounting, eliciting a barely audible groan from everyone. "I fight Kain, and I kick his ass all over the Misty Mountains! And we're all 'Ha! Now you have to pay the price!' And we tie him and drag him all the way to Baron, because otherwise, ya know, he'd try to kill us... and we get to Baron, and I decide to scale inside, and--"   
  
"Okay! Okay! We've got it up to there, Edge..." Cecil interjected with a tired smile. "Thank you..."   
  
Edge returned to his seat next to Rydia, flashing her a winning smile. She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm as a reply to his crude retelling.   
  
Cecil changed his focus to Edward, tilting his head quizzically. "And you, Edward?"   
  
At this, the Damcyanite prince took off his hat and wrung it in his shaking hands. "Er... pass?"   
  
"Edward!" everyone cried, exasperated.   
  
"Well, it's nothing special!" he cried, replacing his cap atop his head. "I... my kingdom..." he looked back at his remaining soldiers. "Our kingdom... it's all in ruin... we wanted to find another civilization! We came to you, Cecil..."   
  
Cecil nodded in understanding, then looked to the haughty ninja. "And Eblan...?"   
  
Edge's eyes found solace staring at the tabletop as he solemnly nodded his head.   
  
Cecil then turned his attention to Kain, raising an eyebrow. "Kain...?"   
  
The dragoon looked up, a cold smirk finding its way onto his already cold features. "Your Majesty..." he said, his tone dripping in sarcasm. "How may I be of service to you?"   
  
This drew an uncomfortable silence from everyone else. Except for Edge, that is, who rose from his seat, and was in Kain's face in two strides.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" demanded Edge, his anger apparent in his eyes. "I can almost understand you freaking out when you're on mind control and all that bullshit, but how dare you come in here and talk to Cecil like that of your own will!"   
  
Edge probably would have continued, but Rydia lightly tugged on his arm, forcing him to turn and face her, instantly calming his eruptive temper.   
  
"My quarrel isn't with you, ninja king," Kain sneered, forcing Edge to look back at him with a narrow-eyed glare. "You're not worth my efforts."   
  
Edge bristled at this, and lunged forward, but Rydia caught his arm, again. Cecil rose from his chair, as Rydia eased Edge back to his seat, the brash ninja never wavering in his locked stare on Kain. Kain, on the other hand, shifted his attention to Cecil, his lips curling into his customary smirk.   
  
"Believe it or not, Your Highness, my quarrel has nothing to do with you, either," Kain said, now face to face with his once best friend. "The only reason I attacked was to do as I was instructed. It would not matter to me if it was the ninja... the caller... you..." Kain paused to shoot an evil smile Rosa's way, sending a shiver down her spine. "...it would not matter if it was Rosa..."   
  
This seemed to anger Cecil a bit, as his eyes narrowed and his composure seemed to crack a bit. Kain only laughed in his face, Cecil taking a step back to try and regroup his quickly wavering patience. "It would not matter if Titan himself stood in my way. I would leave him as nothing but diced bone and tissue."   
  
Palom scoffed a bit, amazingly the first time he had opened his mouth during this conference. "You couldn't even beat Edge," he chided, drawing an irritated 'hey!' from the ninja. "How would you beat Titan?"   
  
Kain spat at the small black mage. "Silence, you little rat!"   
  
"Enough!" interrupted Yang, in a silencing boom. He took a deep breath, reverting back to his customary calmed tone. "I think it best for now for everyone to take in some food and some rest. This day has been full of revelations and reunions that have been much too long in the coming."   
  
This gained an approving nod from everyone but Kain, who turned away from the group.   
  
Kain, who turned away from everything... for it seemed he hated all things equally.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Yang sat in his room in meditation, his mind far away from the current world, and engulfed into another... another that he hoped had the answer to his problems. It seemed, however, no matter how long he stayed in this other world, a wall was always blocking his progress. Something always seemed to block out that part of his meditation.   
  
For the moment being, however, someone was knocking on his door.   
  
Yang slipped out of his meditation, and looked to the door. "Come in."   
  
The door opened quietly, and in slipped the aforementioned young man, still in his decorative blues and golds, that despite their vibrance he seemed to carry with humbleness. His eyes were very serene, with a perfected inner peace not common to those of his age. With a low and respectful bow, he crossed the room and sat opposite Yang.   
  
"My apologies, Uncle..." he began, keeping his eyes on the mat they sat on. "But I wished to ask you what you thought of the events that have transpired today."   
  
Yang chuckled a bit, shaking his head at his nephew's always present excess of respect. "Ekin, you need not lower your eyes to me. We are equals, as you have proven in deed during battle and outside of battle."   
  
The young man raised his eyes to his uncle with a smile, resting his hands upon his knees. "Forgive me. I still feel conflict over seeing you as my uncle and as my king."   
  
Yang smiled once again. "Then think of me as both, and find a comfortable medium. You wish to learn of my thoughts upon these mixed tidings?"   
  
Ekin nodded, his ebony strands of hair falling a bit into his face, the rest of it still tied back into a traditional Fabulian braid.   
  
"I feel..." Yang searched for the right words. "I feel elated that my friends have returned... but there is a great change in Sir Kain."   
  
Ekin smiled, and asked with a slight laugh "He is not always that polite?"   
  
Yang did not share in his nephew's smile this time. "I fear some great evil has overtaken Sir Kain... not just in mind, but perhaps in his very heart... his very spirit. I can only hope my perceptions are incorrect. I can only hope that there is more to this story that will be revealed to us soon. Even my meditations offer me no answers, not even the slightest clue. Sir Kain, in the past, was subject to come under bouts of mind control, but that was to an enemy long lost upon us. This enemy is not only infinite miles away from us, but is also no longer an enemy... rather, a brother to Sir Cecil. Without him, Sir Cecil and his companions might never have defeated Zemus in the first place. Therefore, I do not see how mind control would even be an option."   
  
Yang paused to collect his thoughts, his nephew's expression locked into one of grim curiosity.   
  
Yang sighed, and nodded to his nephew, bidding Ekin leave, for the time being. "Only time will tell us, Ekin. I only hope that we shall all be ready."   
  
Ekin stood, and bowed once more to his most-respected uncle, never turning his back upon him as he headed to the door. "We shall do our best, Uncle Yang. That is all a man can do."   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Edge tensed his arm, falling easily into another defensive stance, trying to move as slowly as possible in his training. He was still trying to clear his head from everything that had just occurred. Yeah, sometimes his temper got the better of him, and sometimes his ego did, too. But he couldn't help that. That was just the way he was.   
  
So, if that was just the way he was, why was he so upset about it?   
  
This time, no one had even gotten mad at him for it. They had completely understood his anger directed at Kain... they hadn't even said anything about his boasting during the story. Come to think of it, it seemed like they had almost felt sorry for him. Maybe they had even identified with him. Under normal circumstances, the ninja would have felt a great swell of relief (and a considerable amount of pride) over everyone finally agreeing with his distrust of Kain.   
  
Instead, he just felt eerie about it.   
  
Finally he fell into the basic ninjitsu stance, and putting fist to open palm, he bent into a slight bow to his invisible opponent. Just because he was so cocky to real opponents didn't mean he couldn't be well-disciplined when he was alone.   
  
He was startled out of his bitter thoughts by a light touch on his arm, one he instantly recognized. He turned around to face the smile that melted his heart time and time again.   
  
"Hi, Rydia," he said, smiling nearly ear to ear, and too mixed up to think of some crude remark to greet her with.   
  
She playfully socked him in the arm. "Hey, you. What are you up to? Working off all that combat rust you've collected up?"   
  
He rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "That 'combat rust' saved your butt back in the mountains."   
  
That made Rydia laugh, and fold her arms over her chest in an imitation of Edge. "Actually, it would be your skill, not your lack-there-of that would have saved me."   
  
"Psh. Whatever!" The ninja king ran a hand through his hair, staring down the young woman in mock superiority. "As if you know the first thing about combat."   
  
"Heeeey!" Rydia cried, shoving Edge a bit as she shoved him away. "I know plenty about combat!"   
  
Edge continued to laugh, and then leaned back on one of the stone enclosures. Rydia looked over at him, and then behind him at the pile of dead, browned plants inside the stone compartment. Edge followed her gaze, then gave a light sigh as she sat on the wall next to him.   
  
"Depressing, huh?"   
  
"Yeah..." Rydia looked up at Edge and bit her lower lip, wanting desperately to ask him something that had been on her mind since they had gotten to Baron.   
  
Edge felt her gaze on him, and looked down at her with a tilt of his head. "What's up, kid?"   
  
"I just..." she stopped, and shook her head, looking down to the cracked cobblestone. "Never mind. It's dumb."   
  
Edge smiled, and lightly nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey, if something's dumb, I think I'm the one to judge that. Haven't you called me the King of Dumb before?"   
  
Rydia laughed a bit. "I dunno. Probably."   
  
"Don't make me throw a hit-line at you," Edge joked. "Tell me what's up."   
  
Rydia sighed. There was no way to deny Edge's odd charm, and for the time being, it was causing her to want to trust him. "All right... but you can't laugh..."   
  
Edge pulled his best puppy dog face, and made a crossing motion over his heart.   
  
"Well... I mean... do you think everything will be okay now? Now that we're all together again?"   
  
She stopped to look up at him; she wanted to be looking in his eyes when she received his answer. She wanted to know he was telling the truth.   
  
And oh, how Edge wanted to lie to her. There was hope in those pools of sapphire, the kind of hope that was infectious. He remembered back to when he'd found Rydia crying over The Elder... to that sadness in her eyes that he couldn't fathom. It spoke of so much pain and so much loneliness. It had reminded him of how lonely he had been. Even more painful, it reminded him of how much he had cried, and how his pride would never allow him to reveal how much he needed condolence just as much as everyone else. That, however, did nothing to change the fact that there was no way he could lie to her eyes. No matter how much it hurt her, he would never want to put even more strain on her by lying.   
  
He would never want to put any unnecessary strain upon his Rydia.   
  
"I'm not sure everything will be okay, Rydia..." he began, and he could immediately see the sadness reenter her eyes. She sighed and began to turn her head away, to look down at the ground, but he caught her cheek lightly in his hand, and gently lifted her face to look back at him. Despite all his bluffs, he tried very hard to will his hand to not shake as he kept it propped under her chin.   
  
"That's not to say we can't make things okay," the ninja continued. "I just mean... we can't depend on things to just be okay now that we're back together. You gotta work for that kind of stuff... and I think if we don't assume, and we continue to try, that something good will come of it."   
  
Through her sadness, Rydia managed to smile, and in a completely uncharacteristic move, she threw her arms around Edge's neck, giving him a light squeeze.   
  
"Thanks, Edge."   
  
"Anytime, babe." Edge wrapped one arm around her, using the other to ruffle her hair. After a moment, Edge, with a little more confidence, placed his thumb lightly under the caller's chin, leading her face up to look at him, again. "Don't get used to this nice guy attitude, though," he said with a smirk. "I don't wanna finish last."   
  
Rydia laughed, looking down only for a second before looking back up into Edge's eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."   
  
A silence settled over both of them, each staring back at the other. Edge shifted his hand so that his palm rested lightly on Rydia's cheek. The movement caused Rydia's heart to do a slight flip-flop, and she could feel a whole score of butterflies begin to flutter about in her stomach.   
  
"Neither would I," he said quietly.   
  
Seemingly without much choice, Rydia found herself leaning up towards Edge, both of them shutting their eyes as they began to close the distance between each other.   
  
"Oh! There you are!"   
  
Edge and Rydia both snapped to attention, to face the soft-voiced speaker.   
  
Edward smiled good-naturedly, tipping his cap a bit. "I wanted to tell you there's extra space for one of you in my room! That way, we won't have to be alone all night. I find nights are much easier to handle when you aren't alone through them, and..."   
  
Edward trailed off as he noted the horrified, shocked expression on Rydia's face, and the death glare he was receiving from Edge.   
  
"Dear me, did I..." Edward looked around, shuffling his feet a bit. "Did I interrupt anything?"   
  
"I wasn't about to kiss him!"   
  
"I was about to kiss her!"   
  
Both of them exclaimed at the same time, causing an even more puzzled expression to filter over Edward's face. "I...." The prince skittered back toward the main hall, looking nervously about. "I think I'll go extend my offer to the twins... er... or maybe just... I think I'll just go..." And with that, he disappeared back through the door, not wanting to invoke either of their frightful tempers.   
  
Once Edward had disappeared into the castle, Rydia yanked Edge rather roughly by his collar to look her in the eye. "I was not going to kiss you," she insisted, death shining in her eyes.   
  
Edge grinned a bit, and raised his hands in defense. "Of course not."   
  
"That's right," she huffed, and let go of his collar, hopping up to her feet. "I'm going to sleep. Don't even think about following me - in fact, you know what?"   
  
Edge couldn't wipe the triumphant grin off of his face. "What's that?"   
  
"Don't even look at me. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Be still my heart!" Edge said in a dreamlike voice, melodramatically clutching his hands over his heart. "That cold tone in your voice really turns me on, Rydia."   
  
He just caught the flash of green as Rydia stomped inside the castle. He found himself laughing, partially because she always cracked him up when she got all mad like that, and partially because he was happy. She could deny it all she wanted, but he was growing on her. Something had almost happened back there - it had been plain on her face that she wanted something to happen.   
  
The laughter quickly died, and horror replaced Edge's smile.   
  
"Oh, dammit," he said to the empty air. Something would have happened. Edge was finally going to make a base with the woman of his dreams. He had been so close! A lonely wind blew through the courtyard, tousling the young ninja's hair, and leaving him with sporting an utterly defeated countenance.   
  
"Damned bard," he muttered to himself.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • • 


	7. Chapter 6: The Two Lunarians

When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
Chapter 6   
The Two Lunarians   
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Zacnaine threw another stone out over the river, watching it skip almost the whole way across before it sunk into the slowly-flowing water. His mind was full of so many thoughts, a virtual buzz of questions and fears, but not a single answer to accompany them. Not even a notion of an answer. The young hunter had been hoping after so many times of this happening, he would start to understand. He was hoping maybe that the answers would have been given to him. Of course, that wasn't true... he still felt like someone had taken his head and given it big shake, jostling all his thoughts. He always felt that way when this happened...   
  
He always felt that way when he dreamed.   
  
Last night, however, had been decisively different. Usually, Zac only saw one woman in his dreams. Her hair was a dark color, accented by light streaks of blue. Her dress was always an off-the-shoulder black gown that Zac swore was silken the way the light played off of it. Her eyes were dark-lashed, and a swirling myriad of purple colors. He actually found her quite attractive, but he dare not say that to her. Her exotic beauty came with the underlying sense of a predator. She was definitely a hunter of sorts. That was what made Zac respect her - at times, even look forward to dreaming just to see her. That scared him more than the questions she made him ask himself... the fact that he wanted to see her. For the past few weeks since he had begun journeying to Baron, the lady had told him he must stop the group of travelers heading there. He was to stop them in any way possible... barring not death. She said they would be very dangerous if they were to reach the castle. She was depending on him, and Zacnaine didn't want to let her down.   
  
She had told Zac once that her name was in a language far more complicated than the common tongue, and it would take her a very long time to teach anyone not from her home world to pronounce it. So, instead, she let Zac address her by her nickname; Ladèna.   
  
No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he should do otherwise, Zacnaine liked Ladèna. Even though the main reason she came to him was to tell him what to do, she had a way of carrying herself that charmed him. She was intelligent, graceful, quick-witted, and obviously very good-looking.   
  
Last night, however, Ladèna had not come to see him. There had been a different woman.   
  
She was young, and fair of face, with a deep innocence in her crystalline eyes. Her hair was devoid of any color, so light it almost shone blue, and she wore soft blues and silvers. Even softer than her color scheme was her smile, which, despite the discomfort of his situation, made Zacnaine feel a lot more secure. The only thing she had in common with Ladèna was that she had similarly pointed ears, sticking out the sides of her ample curls of hair, hooped with great, silver rings.   
  
This new, light-haired woman had introduced herself as Dinãh. She said she wanted to help Zacnaine make the right choices, and that she wanted to help him save his home.   
  
As Dinãh talked to Zac, he realized she was a bit... unclear at times. He couldn't quite see her clearly, or hear her clearly, like a deep mist shrouded around her, clogging out the correct rhyme and reason. It made the message very difficult for him. It gave the vision a very clouded, dream-like quality. Ladèna was crystal clear, to the point where he woke up thinking it had all been real.   
  
She had implored that he let the party cross into the castle Baron. She said it was important that they reunite with friends back at the castle. If they did not, the fate of the world might be thrown into chaos. He could have sworn she made reference to the five heroes that defeated Zemus and Golbez years before; if not for that damned mist in his head he might have been sure! At any rate, for whatever reason, Zacnaine believed Dinãh. He wanted to believe Dinãh.   
  
So he had let the party reach the castle.   
  
Now, where was he? He was sitting outside the camp, cursing himself for his decision. In a moment of weakness he had let down Ladèna... and now he might never see her again. And yet, that should have been a good thing! He shouldn't care if he would 'never see Ladèna again'. It was ludicrous to be upset to never see someone again if the only place you saw them was in your dreams. She isn't real, he repeatedly told himself. Ladèna was a figment of his imagination, just like Dinãh probably was. He had no reason to do what either of them told him to do, no matter how real they seemed.   
  
And he certainly had no reason to feel bad for it.   
  
Zacnaine shook his head, and stood up shakily. Sleep had finally pushed itself to Zac's first priority, and he began to head back to his tent. However, the fact he would soon get some rest was no relief to him. He knew that sleep would not be a requiem from his problems.   
  
In fact, as it was so painfully obvious, it normally caused all his problems.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
"Palom! Don't touch that! You know, we shouldn't even be down here..."   
  
"Pfffbbbt. Don't be such a goody-two-shoes, Porom. The guards watch this door day and night - it must be something important!"   
  
"What could possibly be more important than following the rules King Cecil has set for us? Furthermore, what would the Elder say if he knew of our atrocious behavior?"   
  
"He'd say 'Dude! Rock on! You discovered a secret that no one wanted you to know, and now you're even more genius than you already were!' That's what he'd say."   
  
Porom sighed, and shook her head, continuing to somehow willingly follow her brother down the dimly-lit corridor. The guards had been very adamant that NO ONE was allowed down here without proper clearance. It had been stirring up everyone's curiosity for days, now. This morning the curiosity had bubbled over. A few of the remaining engineers were allowed into the passageway in the earliest hours of the day, and the two most curious members of the castle could ignore the mysterious pull to this entryway no longer.   
  
Well, okay. The one most curious member. Porom wasn't even sure how she agreed to this. She knew she was half asleep when her brother came in loudly proclaiming he had found a way down into the secret hall. Maybe she had figured it was a dream?   
  
Suddenly, she found herself walking into Palom's arm. She opened her mouth to protest, but found one of the most sincere looks of concentration on her brother's face she had ever seen.   
  
"What is it...?" she whispered.   
  
Palom scrunched up his nose a bit. "I hear... people... lots of them! And they're... I think they're fighting..."   
  
Porom's eyes widened, and she tugged a bit on her twin's sleeve. "Come on, Palom... I think it's best we go, now..."   
  
Palom was already scanning for the source of this distant noise, ignoring the quiet pleas of his sibling. He remembered something Edge had said to him the other day... something about lots of hidden triggers in the Baron castle that had been used to protect treasures and blocked rooms. As that thought filtered through his mind, his eyes lit upon a particularly decorative torch holder mounted on the wall. The other holders had been unremarkable, most made of a dull iron. This one, however, was a shiny gold, engraved with a few runes and a lion's head.   
  
Although Porom held tight to his sleeve, and planted her feet firmly on the stony ground, Palom still managed to drag her across the floor, and with a big jump he was able to catch a grip on the torch holder.   
  
"Porom! Help me give this thing a good yank!"   
  
"Are you insane?!" Porom cried, while simultaneously giving her brother a good yank.   
  
Unfortunately, that yank gave him the jerk necessary to pull down the holder. He landed on top of Porom with a fairly loud 'thump' and a cry from her.   
  
However, the thump and cry were drowned out by the sudden rumbling and grumbling of a large section of the hallway beginning to move. Both siblings stared in wide wonder as the once solid wall groaned in protest as it lifted, the groans punctuated by the unmistakable clicks of a pulley, hoisting it upward.   
  
As the wall finally lifted to full, the children were amazed at what they saw, and took a few stunned steps inside. Over a hundred men were busy toiling in this underground room, lining wooden walk-ways and iron-clad circuit boxes. Sounds of their work filled the stagnant air; hearty laughs, grunts, barks of orders and coordinates, the clank and spark of metal against metal, and the hum and hammer of engines and machinery.   
  
The most shocking of all the things they saw, however, was the giant ship. It looked a lot like one of the airships that had crowded the Baronian skies as of about one year ago... only with hints of Lunarian architecture. It was a shiny blue color, dotted by round bubble-like windows of a yellow glass. It was, unlike the usual ships of the Blue Planet, long, thin, and appeared very aerodynamic.   
  
By this point, more than a few pairs of eyes had focused on the open doorway, and the children now within their chamber, and a murmur of voices was starting up.   
  
"Are they s'posed t'be in here?"   
  
"Dunno, should we report 'em to th'boss?"   
  
"Lessbring 'em in - be gentle now, y'hear?"   
  
Porom let out a nervous little laugh, and lightly took her brother by the arm, backing towards the door.   
  
"Well... uh... thank you very much, gentlemen, but I think we shall just be going now...! Let's go, Palom!"   
  
Both of them turned toward the door and only took one running leap before the once-open doorway crashed down in front of them. They both gave out a scream, and turned around to find some other way out, but were met by the few of two great, big boots, topped by some very stocky, trouser-clad legs.   
  
"An' where do you little whipper-snappers think yer goin'?!" came a gruff, scratchy voice.   
  
Palom and Porom gulped, and then slowly looked up to see a pair of be-goggled eyes and a hook-shaped red nose poking out of a tangle of brown beard.   
  
"Kids nowadays - no respect at all!"   
  
Both children's eyes lit up at the one face they had expected to see here in Baron, but had yet to uncover.   
  
"Cid!" both cried, hugging onto either of the master engineer's legs.   
  
"Oh, Cid! I was wondering where you were!" Porom said, stepping back and taking a small curtsey.   
  
"Dude!" Palom squealed, leaping off the former airship captain's leg. "This place is totally sweet! That is totally the freakiest looking airship ever! It's like a normal airship only a lot cooler and a lot bluer! I like blue. Blue rocks! Dude, and it has yellow windows! Yellow is kind of a sucky color. You should make 'em RED! Yeah! Red windows! Did you make it all by yourself, Cid? Huh?"   
  
Cid blinked a few times, the action barely visible through the coke-bottle-like lenses of his goggles. "Someone oughta put a muzzle on that kid before his tongue breaks the speed limit."   
  
"Believe me," grumbled Porom, "I'm working on it."   
  
This caused Cid to emit a booming laugh, and he reached down to give Palom a slight slap on the shoulder (that, while slight, still caused the boy to cough and get shoved forward quite a bit). "Well, you kids should probably get outta here! I'll take ya to the back room. There's a staircase that'll take ya right to the castle lobby."   
  
Cid began walking down one of the wooden walk-ways set up around the airship, beckoning for the twins to follow him. A few of the workers, smudged in oil and soot, gave friendly smiles and tips of their hats to the children, putting them more at ease. Cid led them to one of the walkways that was situated closer to the deck, and nimbly hopped off it. Palom followed close behind, but Porom requested that Cid help her down, which he obligingly did. It was then that the mage duo saw the man who they assumed was in charge, at least while Cid wasn't shouting commands.   
  
He was standing on the main deck, surveying all the workers, but gave no orders. He was very tall, and stood with an air of dignity. His hair was long, near to his mid-back, and a chalk white color, which seemed to melt in with his decorative, lightly-colored clothing. His eye color, a deep blue, was visible even from across the airship, and it seemed there was a scar running along the underside of his left eye. Another odd trait he possessed were his ears. They stuck straight out, with long points. One of them was decked in silver rings. It seemed the only time he would talk was when one of the many men would come up to him and ask a question. Even then, he only seemed to give short, one or two word answers, all accompanied with a regal smile.   
  
"Master Cid...?" quietly peeped Porom, waiting until he turned to face her. "Who is that man, in all the white?"   
  
"Oh, him? HA!" Cid cackled, helping Porom and Palom back up onto a walkway, which led to a large, wooden door. "You'll meet him soon enough. Trust me on that one! Anyway, that door there'll lead ya out. There's a meetin' tonight - I'll see you rugrats, there, huh?"   
  
The twins clambered along the walkway, partially glad to get out of the noisy room. Palom jumped to catch the handle, and with a great tug, was able to yank it open. However, the siblings couldn't help but give one more glance at the man in white, before exiting into the stairwell.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
That night, the new arrivals and established leaders of the castle had an official gathering for the first time since their arrival, one week before. The only differences were that two new people were present, the elegant man from the airship included as one, and also that Kain now was chained by iron rather than by rope.   
  
The second of the two newcomers was a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties. She was clearly foreign, with a slender build, fair complexion, and once again, pointy ears and white hair. Unlike the man's wardrobe of almost pure white, however, she wore many light blues, and had an array of silvery jewelry.   
  
Cecil was first to stand, and look from face to face with a tired smile.   
  
"Greetings, to all of you..." he began, slowly lowering himself back into his seat." Hopefully we've let our tempers cool since last we met... and hopefully we've grown accustomed to the ways of the castle, and each other."   
  
There was a slight nod from everyone about the table.   
  
"Well, hopefully you've also all realized I have a few new people milling about my castle. This evening, I was hoping we could all get introduced, and after that, get down to some more serious business."   
  
All eyes seemed to scan for any signs of disagreement, and after a few seconds, it seemed there were no qualms.   
  
Almost no qualms.   
  
"How sweet..." came Kain's mocking tone, from the corner of the room." Yes, let's all become friends, and then we can discuss some worthless and futile ideas we've managed to scrounge together in an attempt to save humanity... which is swiftly crumbling apart."   
  
A few people shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and turned away, but Yang certainly wasn't one of them. He rose from his seat and, as regally as ever, turned to Cecil with a calm and even expression that betrayed the edge of anger in his voice.   
  
"Your Majesty, if I were you, I would have this... distraction... escorted down to the castle dungeon," he began, and then paused, to give Kain a cold, sideways glare. "He has no place here, among us."   
  
Kain only laughed, causing all to turn their heads with a shocked expression (and extracting the small remainder of patience from Edge, who was digging his fingers into the side of the table).   
  
"You say that like it hurts me..." began Kain, meeting Edge's fiery glare with an abnormal amount of apathy. "Rather, I take it as a compliment. I fully understand I have no place among you idiots, and it brings a small bit of hope to me knowing that you realize this..."   
  
Everyone was very still a moment, a bit taken aback by Kain's words. Yang narrowed his eyes in disgust, and returned to his seat with a sad shake of his head. Cecil appeared to be in shock, his mouth slightly agape, and eyes unblinking, while Rosa and Rydia both appeared very uncomfortable, turning their gaze to the tabletop. Edge flashed around six or seven different expressions of anger and shock, not sure at all how to respond. Even the man from the airship room, unfamiliar with Kain, curled his lip a bit, turning his gaze away before his anger got the better of him. The only person who stood still and kept a calm expression was the young woman who had yet to be introduced. Her eyes seemed focused on Kain, but not with anger or disgust - but more of a frustrated curiosity. She was searching for something... and she couldn't find it in his twisted demeanor. Kain seemed undaunted by the reactions of his ex-companions.   
  
"Furthermore, I see no point in removing me from the room. It would be a shame and a cruelty to not let me be at least mildly amused by your hopeful discussion. It's hard to find ways to smile while chained, you know... don't deny me a chance at some entertainment, as long as--"   
  
"Damn it all, Kain!" suddenly roared Edge, causing everyone to jump. He nearly exploded out of his seat, the chair flying away from him as his hand went to the hilt of Masamune, taking a few steps toward Kain with every word. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You disappear to go train yourself, because you feel weak, hoping you can come back and finally be at peace with your past... then you dare show up only to attack us? Is that your peace...!?"   
  
A few gasps could be heard as Edge, in one fluent motion, unsheathed Masamune, and brought the sword tip to Kain's throat. He turned the blade sideways, so the flat could rest under his chin as he moved in closer to the dragoon, bringing his words to a near whisper. "Because if this is your peace, I plan to send you on to a greater sort of 'peace' that will render you much more helpful, and a hell of a lot quieter, too."   
  
"Edge, stop," came the stern voice of Cecil, who rose from his seat. "Can't you see he just wants you to get angry?"   
  
Edge never turned away from Kain, but kept the sword to his throat. "Well, he's doing a damn good job... I think he should be rewarded for his efforts..."   
  
"Sir Edge," came the iron hard voice of the Fabulian king. "Release him... don't drop to his level. I know deep down you would regret any violent actions you took toward him."   
  
A barrage of conflicting emotions swept through Edge's head. Would he really regret it if he slit open Kain's throat, right there and then? Would he be sinking to his level? Kain had always hit the wrong nerve with him, but despite all his threats otherwise, Edge didn't think he could actually kill him. It wasn't that he was scared to kill him... he just knew deep down that he would never be able to look any of his friends in the eye, again, without the guilt.   
  
Furthermore, when he really thought about it... he didn't want to kill Kain. He didn't want to kill him because, deep down, he hoped they could convince him to be part of their group, again. It wasn't because he wanted his skill in battle on their side...   
  
It was because he genuinely felt they had been friends.   
  
Slowly, Edge brought the Masamune away, and slipped it back into its sheath. As stoically as possible, he turned and began to walk back to his seat, where Rydia managed a weak smile for him.   
  
"That's right, little prince..." began Kain, stopping Edge dead in his tracks. "Walk away... Despite all that bragging and pompous preening of yours, I always knew you were a coward where it really counts."   
  
If not for Cid and his fellow engineer leaping from their seats to hold back Edge, the next instant might have been chaotic. As foul-mouthed as Edge could sometimes be, no one had heard so many extremities stream from him in that short of a time. Kain just laughed the entire time as the oppositized engineers, Yang and Cecil all wrestled back the temperamental ninja to his seat. Even after that, it took Rydia and Rosa's quiet words to ease him back into a sane frame of mind.   
  
Kain continued to laugh, more to himself than anyone else, very happy with his job of cracking Edge's composure.   
  
Rydia, at this point, gave Kain a bit of a glare. She had tried to be tolerant of Kain, but her patience was growing very thin, very fast.   
  
"Anyway..." said Cecil, with as much dignity as he could muster, sitting back down. "Why don't we discuss what we're all truly here for..."   
  
This gained a very appreciate nod and general agreement from everyone around the table.   
  
Cecil smiled a bit (although weakly) and placed one hand on his chest. "Well I certainly hope we all know who I am." He paused to place one hand gently on Rosa's shoulder. "And we all know my dear queen, Rosa..."   
  
All eyes slowly turned to look at the small giggling bundle in Rosa's arms, as she turned to smile at her husband.   
  
"But..." Cecil continued, "You might not all be familiar with Robin, here."   
  
Everyone seemed enchanted by the existence of this small little baby. Peeking out from the blanket, one could immediately tell he was Cecil and Rosa's baby boy. His few curls were an almost luminescent blonde, mirroring that of his mother, but his eyes were a bright and calm blue, near identical to Cecil's. Only, his eyes were still young, and untouched by the current crisis of the world. There was innocence, and with that innocence everyone found hope. It was a very refreshing, and calming feeling.   
  
"He looks just like the both of you," Rydia said quietly, her face a gentle smile, as Porom cooed a bit behind her, eliciting a small laugh from Robin.   
  
"There is no doubting that," Yang said with a chuckle. He had known of Robin since his arrival, and oftentimes found himself sitting the child. For such a young baby, he had an excellent temperament, laughed more than slept, and was more often curious than crying.   
  
Edward was too smitten with the image of this wide-eyed child to say anything, but Edge, who was quickly forgetting his earlier anger, always had something to say.   
  
"So, is he a regular spitfire like his dad? Or is he a charmer like his mom?" he asked, rising from his seat to get a closer look at the child.   
  
Rosa laughed, and held the baby out to Edge as she replied "Why not see for yourself?"   
  
Edge looked like he wasn't sure what to do when Rosa held the baby out, and looked to Cecil with an eyebrow raised, getting a laugh from everyone.   
  
"It's all right..." Rosa assured him. "He doesn't bite, and even if he does, he doesn't have much teeth. Go ahead and hold him!"   
  
Edge looked around, nervously. Heaven forbid everyone see him being cutesy with the baby. "...are you sure?"   
  
Rosa once again held the baby out a bit, with a smile. "I'm a little tired... I think I might go lay down. Who knows? You might find Robin likes you a lot."   
  
"Come on, Edge!" urged Rydia, beaming nearly from ear to ear. "He's so cute! Bring him back over here so I can see him!"   
  
"Ugh. Whatever!" cried Edge, lightly taking the baby from Rosa. There was a moment of silent introduction between Robin and Edge, looking into each other's faces. Edge did his signature lift of an eyebrow, which caused a slow smile to spread on Robin's face. He appreciatively clapped his hands a few times, which got Edge to smirk. Rosa then politely excused herself from the table, giving a short bow to everyone in attendance, before disappearing out the room's rusted back exit.   
  
"Well, as long as we're doing introductions," Edge began, sitting down with Robin, who was very entertained with Rydia cooing at him. "I'm the king... uh... well... I was the king of the nation of ninjas, Eblan..." Edge trailed off a little, gaining more than a few sympathetic looks (Kain not included). "...I suppose, now, I'm the last."   
  
"You are certainly still a king among us, Sir Edge," Yang stated, proudly.   
  
That got a bit of a grin out of Edge, and a giggle from the baby. "I always said, Yang, old buddy, if not an Eblanite, pray you're born Fabulian."   
  
Rydia rolled her eyes at Edge's arrogance, but the rest of the table got a slight laugh, under their breath, knowing from Edge that was as sincere a compliment as any. "He means well, Yang... you know he does."   
  
Yang chuckled a bit, and nodded, good-naturedly.   
  
"Well, I'm Rydia Drake, summoner of Mist and the Land of Summoned Monsters. It's a pleasure to be here, with all of you!" Rydia stated with a smile. "These two, here..." she continued, waving one hand at Palom and Porom. "Are Palom and Porom of Mysidia."   
  
  
"And, might I add!" cried Porom, hopping to her feet. "My brother is quite disrespectful! If he should do anything to offend you, please, just tell me, and I shall discipline him, as necessary."   
  
As if to punctuate her speech, a very loud "Kweh!" echoed in the large council room.   
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Rydia, leaning under the table, and returning to an upright position holding the small, yellow fluff ball. "And this is Roland Benjamin. We call him 'Rolly' for short... I'm currently training him as a chocobo mount, but, er, he's a little small yet!"   
  
Everyone smiled or giggled at the baby bird, save Edge, who sneered a bit. At this point, the gathering looked over to Yang, who had yet to speak.   
  
Yang, looking from face to face, stood, and as regally as ever, introduced himself. "I am the former king of Fabul, Yang Fang Leiden. I only say 'former' to express the fact my people are currently without a home... we plan to rebuild as soon as we do our part to restore this planet's peace."   
  
When it was clear Yang was done introducing himself, he turned and nodded at his nephew, who had been sitting quietly next to him. On this signal, Ekin stood, and dropped into a deep bow to the rest of the table.   
  
"This," continued Yang, "is my nephew, Ekin Chang. One year ago, he was training to become one of Fabul's top guards. Since then, he has completed his training, and is personal guard and council to me. He was instrumental in the evacuation of Fabul, and has saved many-a-life."   
  
Yang sat down, and smiled proudly at his nephew, who, with the speech now over, returned to his seat, as well. He then gestured loosely to Prince Edward, who looked around like a deer caught in airship head-lights.   
  
"I... well... I am Prince Edward Chris von Muir, of Damcyan. I know I don't look very royal, but... well... I prefer a life as a bard.... but I do assure you I'm royalty!"   
  
"Well!" suddenly boomed Cid, causing Edward to jump, and then wring his cloak nervously. "My name's Cid Pollendina! I'm the head engineer of the Red Wings project, and also the chief of the Enterprise! However, I gotta hand it to this guy--" Cid smacked his tall, light-haired companion on the back, hard, causing the tall, graceful man to jerk forward a bit with a cough, "--for helpin' us out with this newest project!"   
  
"Thank you.. Master Cid..." he said hesitantly, his voice rich and deep, straightening to his full height. "I suppose, on that note, I'll introduce myself. Forgive me if I carry on - I tend to be rather wordy."   
  
All the newcomers who had yet to see this enigma, seemed to settle down and listen. They had been curious about him, and the female, since they had set eyes on them, and hoped to have their questions answered.   
  
"My name is Aedam Ko'Prenne, and I am here to assist Master Cid in engineering a new model of airship. I have knowledge of ship technology that I think will not only bolster defenses upon the craft, but also range and accessibility. Steering and control may also be simplified and automated, and therefore more attention can be paid to weaponry, as maneuverability will be built in."   
  
Not many people were following the speech, but nodded as if they could, so as not to seem like idiots. Cid had always handled the airships, personally - he had never been kind enough to explain the different areas of airship technology to them, and what would affect what.   
  
"Actually," continued Aedam, pausing to smile at the young lady next to him, "we've traveled a very long way to assist all of you in the salvation of your planet."   
  
The young woman nodded, and smiled gently at the group. The warmth in her smile seemed to make time slow down, and when she finally spoke, it seemed to stop the clock all together.   
  
"Aedam and I are honored to be here. It's actually not very often we're blessed with even seeing the Blue Planet, and now to be here..." she paused a moment, surveying the room, and all the awed faces in it. "You have a lovely homeland, despite the troubled times you now find yourself in. But... I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that."   
  
"This is my wife, Dinãh. She has a vast knowledge of magical practices, of all sorts," Aedam explained, placing one hand upon the much shorter woman's shoulder, and taking her hand with his other, drawing her to him.   
  
"Of course," she added, with a small laugh, turning her blue gaze to Palom and Porom, "I had no idea children on the Blue Planet became so elite with both black and white magic at such a young age."   
  
"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm above average." Palom began to boast. "I've been training since I was--uh.. Wait.."   
  
Porom blinked a few times, and then quizzically raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, Miss Dinãh... how did you know my brother and I use magic?"   
  
Cid let out a booming laugh, smacking Aedam on the back, again. "They're not from 'round these parts, you two! They know a fair share more than any of us, I reckon!"   
  
The twins looked from Cid, and back to Aedam and Dinãh, their faces plainly showing their bafflement.   
  
Aedam showcased his eased smile, removing his hand from his wife's shoulder. "Believe it or not, we're actually akin to His Majesty of Baron."   
  
Palom and Porom's eyes first narrowed a bit in confusion, then widened as the stately engineer finished his sentence.   
  
"Only, my mother was a Lunarian as well as my father."   
  
Everyone was a bit taken aback at this news, some reeling back in their seats, others stunned in silence.   
  
Palom wasn't one of them.   
  
"DUDE! You're from the moon!? YOU ARE from the Moon!" blurted Palom. "Is that why you wear WAY too much white? To be, like, camouflaged? Because if sommfff..." Palom would have continued, but was finding it difficult with Porom's hand clamped over his mouth.   
  
"I.. I think the white is quite... handsome..." murmured Porom, pushing her brother back in his seat.   
  
Aedam quirked an eyebrow a bit at this, but continued to smile. "Well... to answer your question, I actually wear the light colors to represent my region. I am Lunarae'ja, or 'of the light.' That means I'm from the side of the moon that usually faces the sun. Dinãh is Aqueo'ja, or 'of the blue', and her region usually faces your Blue Planet. It's all cultural, you see."   
  
"Ooooooh."   
  
"Neat stuff, huh?" asked Cid, with a grin. "Anyway, Aedam's not only Looney Java or whatever, but he also knows what's goin' on with th--"   
  
"Um... not to be rude, Master Cid, but it's Lunarae'ja, not Loon--"   
  
"Right, right, Lumpy Razor, whatever. He also knows what's goin' on with the black knights!"   
  
This definitely caught everyone's attention. Even Kain turned to face the Lunarian couple.   
  
Aedam sighed, and nodded solemnly. "Yes... I know what is happening to your planet. That's part of the reason Master Fu So Ya has sent u--"   
  
"Master Fu So Ya?!" came a chorus from around the table. Even Cecil seemed shocked, and one could reason he hadn't heard this bit of information from his new Lunarian citizens.   
  
"Yes," sighed Aedam, rubbing his temple with his index finger and thumb, still not used to so many interruptions. "Master Fu So Ya sent us in his stead, so that he might survey actions upon the moon, and we could attempt to help here."   
  
"He sends his prayers and blessings to you, and wishes very much he could come see all of you," added in Dinãh.   
  
"In the meantime, perhaps I should enlighten you of your situation?"   
  
"Amen!" exclaimed Edge, slumping back in his chair, with Robin in his lap. "Fill us in, by all means!"   
  
Rydia lightly socked Edge in the shoulder, getting a 'what was that for?!' look out of him. "What he means to say is, that would be very kind of you."   
  
Aedam smiled, again, and thus began the tale...   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
A long time ago, upon the moon, there was a king of every region, the Lunarae'ja, the Aqueo'ja, and the Nocte'ja, or 'of the darkness', the side opposite the sun. The king of the Aqueo'ja was a great sage named Danun Ron, who would oftentimes spin fairytales of the distant Blue Planet. The king of the Lunarae'ja was Ohjara Mýlar, an upstanding warrior who would fight to the death for his people. Lastly, there was the king of the Nocte'ja, who appeared outwardly to be a very wise, and worthy leader, once notated as a famous scribe. However, deep down, his soul was as black as the side of the moon he ruled over, and his mind was twisted with ideas of one day ruling all the regions of the moon.   
  
This king's name was Ze Mus, or as you know him, Zemus.   
  
He used his political power to fuel his true desires, and his underlying plots for conquest. His entire court was just puppets to him, and he would pull their strings accordingly to get things accomplished for his own evil purposes. He would gain magical information from the land of Aqueo'ja, tricking the peaceful land into thinking his inquiry was for medicinal purposes, or for ways to help construct and detonate their considerable ore mines. From Lunarae'ja, they stole past battle plans, technological information, all in the name of history, and of inscribing it forever into the books, for generations to remember.   
  
All of this knowledge he took, and he mutated. He concocted newer, stronger types of potion and enchantments. He smithed armor harder than Bahamut's scales, and endowed that armor with deep magical powers. His weaponry was able to attain the ultimate effectiveness, as was his artillery, which in other places was still merely experimental, and in most cases, forbidden. He founded new chants and spells, all in the name of devastation, and what white magic he did take, he learned how to amplify, bringing his soldiers to a level of near invincibility. He used his small army for experimentation, although a better word would be torture. He would work spell upon spell over their helpless forms, crippling or mutilating some, and killing others. Of course, none of that mattered to him, as long as he eventually could work out a satisfactory result.   
  
What it all boiled down to, however, was this; no matter how powerful he made his magical equipment and soldiers, they would always eventually run out of power. It seemed whatever source of power he gave them, much like magical energy, they would quickly exhaust it. He needed an easily replenishable source of energy - something someone would never run out of, and could always use to motivate them.   
  
It wasn't until one of his attendants returned from a scouting mission to Lunarae'ja and through Aqueo'ja that he received a possible source...   
  
One piece of information this attendant brought back was a magical scripture. It contained some of the less-heeded black magic spells, ones that were deemed overall ineffective, and not to be used in a war situation for danger concerns. Another was a historical tidbit on a sword and spear once used when the moon was still divided, and in a state of civil war. The spell that caught Zemus's eye was a banished version of the berserk spell, which would cause a man to become consumed with rage, and attack everything that he saw, driven on by pure adrenaline. He would not stop, not until everything (including allies) was destroyed. And then, once everything was gone, even then he would continue to attack, ruining the land around him. In relation to the weapons, they had been crafted in the fires of the core of the moon, and could amplify the emotions of whoever held them. When a soldier had hope for victory, the weapons could help reflect that, casting healing spells and glowing with radiance. If a soldier was scared, the weapon would lose all power, becoming about as helpful as a wooden dummy sword. When the soldier was angry, or vengeful, it could increase its power near one-hundred fold.   
  
It was therein that he found the answer.   
  
Rage...   
  
Anger...   
  
Vengeance...   
  
Jealousy...   
  
Bitterness...   
  
All these emotions brought such a pure, unbridled energy to that which they affected. They made a man forget his morals, and fight, purely to fight. They could cloud judgment while clearing all other barriers to attack. And what was at the head of them all?   
  
Hatred.   
  
If only he could find a way to harness this power... then he would be invincible. He would be the new ruler of the moon.   
  
Zemus immediately began research, trying to find a way to fuse this emotion as an energy. He tried countless spells, enchantments, welds, extractions - but nothing worked. There was no way to take that energy out, and put it as the center of power. It always remained within the body, but he wanted a main power source. A pure aura of hatred, something so dark and loveless it would power an army of his soldiers.   
  
But what could ever act as a stronghold for that power?   
  
One night, as it is said in legend, he had a dream... a dream of a woman, dressed in all black, with narrowed and untrusting eyes. She helped him solve his problems, by explaining if one were to sacrifice their body to the hatred, that individual would act as a perfect vessel for the kind of magnitude he wished. Just imagine; a being made of pure hate. The only question was, who was he willing to trust in that position?   
  
That answer was obvious, as he himself, was willing to do this sacrifice.   
  
And so, in his private chambers, he slaved for months to prepare and perfect the process, the dream lady appearing every so often to help guide him. He had his high priests take care of the final touches, and perform the ritual upon him. It is said it took three days to finally reach the end, and when the final incantations were uttered, the room exploded in an inferno of black fire. The priests were incinerated, and Zemus was believed to be, too... but we all know the truth...   
  
The ritual was complete, and he was one with the hatred. He had become consumed by it, and changed his name from Ze Mus, or "uncertain" or "emotional", and took on a new godly name - Ze Ro Mus, or "master of the emotion". All know him today as Zeromus...   
  
  
However, a price came with this power...   
  
He was banished to the center of the moon, where he could not communicate face to face with the outside world. They placed him in a monstrous body that acted as a lidded jar - holding in his evil, and not allowing it to escape. He raged on in that center of the world, spawning monsters and other evils, but none could ever be allowed to the surface. He was doomed to spend the rest of eternity trapped in that deformed shell, his influence only usable upon his equally trapped monsters.   
  
Time went on without him. A new family, the Donovans, cousins of Zeromus's family, inherited the Nocte'ja lands when Zeromus's brother turned down the throne. Engine technology came about, and new magical spells continued to expand the nations. Eventually, Lunarians even found ways to go to the Blue Planet via advanced airships, although few ever did. For centuries, things were fine...   
  
Until Zeromus found ways to spread his hatred indirectly. By using mind control over those prone to all the negative feelings he ruled over, he learned information about the Crystals of the Blue Planet. They had unspoken power, and could open portal ways and paths between the two planets. If they could break those sorts of bonds, perhaps they could help him shatter his captivity. However, to find out, he would need the crystals brought to him from the Blue Planet. He could use their power both to transport his pawn to the moon, and then to hopefully free himself.   
  
That poor person he found was Cecil's brother, Golbez. While Cecil was overall a loving, and hopeful person, Golbez had a dark side to him... a dark, and easily swayed side. Through this, Zeromus was able to control him, and use him to gather the crystals.   
  
When Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Edge and Rydia finally made it to the moon, he had felt his plans were ruined, and that the crystals could no longer help him. However, he secretly plotted to rid himself of the Blue Planet nuisances, and then find a new plan to free himself. He never expected his first body to be destroyed by the five, much less his ultimate form. As he sunk into the darkness, he felt the hate well up, for what he believed the last time. Zeromus's body crumbled away, blackened chunks disintegrating into the moon's core, until nothing remained...   
  
...or so it seemed.   
  
That body that had imprisoned captured Zeromus was now gone. His hate was its own free entity, and he could not control all that were prone to that negativity he radiated. It was now possible for him to control someone on the moon, and re-enact his plans from so many eons ago. His choice was Addyan'de Donovan, the newest prince of Nocte'ja.   
  
He corrupted the sometimes shy, and uncertain young man into a twisted, and over-powerful egotist. He helped him resurrect his long forgotten plans and spells, erecting a new army of Dark Knights, with the power to use his central hatred and imbue it into others, forming more soldiers for his army through various enchantments and curses.   
  
The moon quickly fell to Zeromus's pawn, Addyan, and his dark armies. Those that survived escaped to the many lunar caverns, and still hide there, today. Now, he has spread his conquest to the Blue Planet...   
  
This must not happen. Zeromus must be stopped, here. There is still time... there is still a way...   
  
There is still hope...   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
Soon after Aedam explained all, the meeting was dismissed. Plans would begin in the morning to try and figure out a way to beat these Dark Knights, before they could touch Baron.   
  
And so it was, all went to their chambers, to prepare for the first step.   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
When Zacnaine awoke, he was in a dark room, lit only by one black-wax candle, and he was lying down amongst a sea of velveteen pillows. He let his gaze finally settle onto a sleek, black table at the opposite end of the room. On it was set a vase of a similar smooth, dark make, but within the vase was the only sprig of color in the entire room - a purple rose. Zac's eyes widened as slow recognition lit his face. This was Ladèna's room... the one he had 'awoken' in so many times before. He knew, because her trademark was that purple rose. It was always there... Before he could come to any more conclusions, a melodious female voice directed his attention to one of the darker corners of the room.   
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Zacnaine."   
  
Ladèna stepped out of the shadows, her arms crossed across her chest. She was in the customary black dress, and her dark tresses curled down her back, the candlelight playing strange tricks with her eyes. Zac immediately blanched at her show of disapproval towards him.   
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to get angry, Ladèna..."   
  
This caused Ladèna to unfold her arms, placing them gently at her sides. She raised an eyebrow slightly, taking a slow step towards Zac.   
  
"Angry? Zacnaine, darling, I said I was disappointed... but of course, I'm not angry."   
  
It was now Zac's turn to raise an eyebrow, sitting up a bit straighter.   
  
"You're not angry? I disobeyed you."   
  
Ladèna shook her head with a laugh, walking gracefully to Zac's side, and then kneeling amongst the pillows. She placed a hand gently upon his shoulder, and smiled up into his eyes.   
  
"Zacnaine, I'm not angry with you! I could never be angry with you!"   
  
"Really...? Even after I--"   
  
"Now, hush!" Ladèna waved off Zacnaine's outburst, and put one finger delicately to his lips. "No more of those silly regrets. You were confused. That... woman... confused you."   
  
Something about the way Ladèna's voice went so cold and bitter when speaking of Dinãh sent a chill down Zac's spine. He moved back from her touch a bit, something he rarely did. Suddenly, he felt obligated to stand up for himself.   
  
"I was not confused!" he snapped, causing Ladèna to draw her hand back completely. "Just because I don't do what you tell me, now, suddenly you think I was confused?" Zacnaine leveled his gaze with her, and much to his surprise, he could see sincere hurt in her eyes, where normally he saw nothing but his own reflection.   
  
"I'm sorry, Zacnaine... Sometimes I forget..." Ladèna trailed off a bit, as she began to rise from the floor. "...sometimes I forget you need to make your own decisions. And sometimes I forget how strange I must seem to you--"   
  
Zac caught her arm before she could fully stand, causing her to cut herself off mid-sentence. The hunter tried to get a good look in her eyes, again, to see if the hurt was still there. He involuntarily sighed when he saw that glimpse of emotion was gone. Once again, he could decipher nothing from her. That, however, was not the point - it had been there. He had seen it once, and that was all it took for him to know this lady was not made of stone. Deep down, she had to care, somewhere.   
  
"You aren't strange to me," he said quietly, releasing her arm. He turned his gaze downward so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes, again. Everything was silent, then, with her standing there in front of him, his eyes turned to the floor.   
  
"Please don't leave..." he murmured, after a moment. "I felt lost when you weren't the one I saw in the dream... I don't know what I'd feel like if you just left."   
  
Zacnaine let out a sigh of relief when he felt the pillows shift as she sat next to him. Ladèna took his hand, and interlacing her fingers with his, she rested her head against his shoulder.   
  
"It's all right. You needn't be lost anymore," she whispered into his ear.   
  
Zac took a deep breath, then tilted his head so that his cheek leaned against Ladèna's forehead. "I just... I feel like there's something wrong with me... I feel like... like I have some demons to deal with..."   
  
"Zacnaine... I have nothing to trouble you with tonight," Ladèna said, lifting her head from Zac's shoulder and giving his hand a small squeeze. He turned to face her, and she smiled at him, smoothing his hair behind one ear with her free hand.   
  
"Now, just hush and close your eyes..." she began, using the same hand to lightly guide him down onto the pillows. "Hush and sleep... for I'll not let the demons plague you tonight, child. You don't have to be scared, and I promise you won't be lost, either."   
  
Zacnaine could feel his head begin to swim as the dream started to fade. He didn't want to go back to sleep! The questions would just be there once he woke up, again. He was so sick of questions. He just wanted to be here, where there were no questions... it was just him, and Ladèna, and everything was so simple.   
  
"Ladèna, I don't want to wake up all alone..." Zac began, but he found it hard to express his proper feelings as his senses slowly drained from him. Distantly, it seemed, he could hear Ladèna's light laugh.   
  
"Oh, darling Zacnaine, I would never leave you all alone.... See, I'm right here beside you, now... And I will always guide you...   
  
Always."   
  
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay! There it is! I spent many a sleepless night writing this. And yes, I know it took very long, and believe me, I got majorly chewed out by a few people for it! But at least that means people wanna see more of it! I haven't given up, yet, and hopefully Chapter 7 will come up a lot sooner than 6. Here, here!  
Yes, also, I realize there are plot holes between my explanation of Zemus and the game's. But I'll explain them... I promise! Like the whole Giant of Bab-il being sent to destroy the Blue Planet and blah blah blah. Just stay tuned. And if you MUST flame me, you can't say I didn't try to explain myself. XP  
Oh yeah, cheap plug time! If you wanna see some character art, go to http://destiny.nextnexus.net and check it out, amigos! ^^ 


	8. Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

When Night Falls   
By A-Chan   
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
Chapter 7  
Calm Before the Storm  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
Edge had his hands rested behind his head, leaning back against his pillow, eyes trained on the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep.. not after all that he had heard. So much of it just didn't fit together. Hadn't Zemus just been a normal Lunarian? Wasn't Zeromus a product of his hatred, not Zemus's actual self? Why had FuSoYa told them Zemus intended to destroy the world with the Giant of Bab-il, if he had really just been trying to get the crystals to Earth?   
  
Furthermore, didn't Lunarians just sleep all the time?   
  
How did they get all this time to make kingdoms and rules and all that crap?!   
  
Edge rolled over onto his side, trying to put all this Lunarian garbage out of his head... what he really wanted to do was sleep. But somehow... somehow, he just couldn't get it out of his mind.   
  
"How I hate having the ability to not let things go..." Edge grumbled, turning over to his other side. "Like the whole Rubicante thing -- hey, wait!" Edge sat upright, slamming one fist into his pillow. "I was right to do that! He was the reason my family was killed and my kingdom destroyed! The rat-bastard." He snorted, and went to settle down again.   
  
"Well... I did overreact with Kain... I shoulda let the grudge, go and--NO!" He sat up again, clenching his fists. "I let it go the LAST time, and now what is he doing?! He's caged up in the dungeon because he wants to kill us! I was right - AGAIN!"   
  
He went to settle down again, trying to come up with other things he just couldn't let go. "Or like the time I tried to convince Rydia to go on a date with me, even though she turned me down numerous times and--WHOA! Hold it!" There was a long pause. "....why am I saying that in past tense?" He sighed, and sat up, rubbing his temple with one hand. "...I still do that."   
There was another thing. He should REALLY give that amorous, lady-killer ninja prince stuff up. He wasn't a prince, he was the LAST ninja alive, as far as he knew, and while he was overly amorous, the girl he was trying to be amorous with always found a way to leave him in the dust. Edge looked across his room in the mirror, playing the words 'lady-charming' and 'royal' over and over in his mind, and finally smiled a crooked grin at the mirror.   
  
"Face it - it's sooo not you, anymore. You've gone from the world's most eligible and talented bachelor..." The smile fell from his face, and he looked down at his hands, crumpled in his lap. "...to this."   
  
And another thing... what was 'this'? He sure as hell didn't remember caring about the things he was caring about now previously in his life. It had always been about him. He hadn't had time to care about the rest of the world, not when he had his OWN world to cater to. It was all about his glory, his fame, his power! He was the star! He was the center of attention - no, the center of the universe!   
  
But what was he... now that his universe was gone?   
  
His kingdom was destroyed. He just clearly was not a prince, anymore. Everything he had ever stood for and fought for... wasn't even there, anymore. How could he ever find a replacement for that? And no matter how many people might tell him he just had to pick up the pieces and start anew, they would never truly understand like it was to literally lose everything, like he had.   
  
Some of Yang's people were still alive, as were Cecil's, and when all else failed, Cecil would always have Rosa and his new son to fight for. Edward had remainders of a city to return to, and plenty of people that would return there once rebuilt, on its reputation for harboring the creative of heart. All of them had something to start with, something to return to and to motivate them to keep going.   
  
When it came right down to it, Edge had no pieces to pick up. What he had lost was not shattered, it was decimated. It was gone.   
  
Edge shook his head a few times, and laid back down, frowning slightly. Maybe he was just incredibly lonely.   
Edge chuckled under his breath. "Yeah. Lonely. That's it. Almost like I, gee, I dunno - haven't seen any beautiful women for about a year? Well, besides Rydia. Not like I actually BOTHERED with any beautiful women besides Rydia since I met her, anyway..." He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face. "...oh, man. Misery doesn't just love company, it needs company."   
As if on cue, it was then that a knock came at his door. Edge furrowed his brows a bit, and with a deep sigh, he shoved himself off of his bed and slumped to the door. "Probably just someone else coming late at night to give me condolences. Like I want them..."   
  
Edge opened the door, and went to tell the person 'Thanks, but no thanks,' but he found a shaky Edward standing at his door in his pajamas, hugging a stuffed chocobo.   
  
Both men stared at each other in blank silence for a few seconds. Edward went to open his mouth, but Edge put his hand in his face before he could say anything.   
  
"Go. Now."   
  
"...I--"   
  
"GO." Edge pointed down the hall." "...now."   
  
Edward sighed, and turned away, as Edge shut the door. Not two steps away from the door, another knock came, which caused Edge's left eye to twitch. He spun around angrily on his heel, and slammed the door open.   
  
"GO. NOW."   
  
Edward sighed again, and gave Edge big, blue puppy eyes. "Edge, I-I'm lonely, and it's very dark... and, you see, I--"   
"Go." Edge hissed.   
  
"...now.. right.. yes, Edge..." Edward turned and traipsed away a bit, the door slamming shut behind him. Luckily, it wasn't until Edge was halfway back to his bed that another knock came this time.   
  
The door flew open. "WHAT IS IT, EDDY?!"   
  
Edward gasped, then looked up and down the hall, as Edge towered over him, fuming. "I... um... ...should I come back tomorrow?"   
  
The look on Edge's face alone sent Edward running down the hallway in tears.   
  
However, that didn't stop a knock from landing on the door two seconds later.   
  
It flew open one last time. "IN THE NAME OF GOD, WHAT THE HEEEeell...o..."   
  
Rydia blinked a few times, a little taken aback by being yelled at before she ever did anything insulting at all.   
  
"I, uh--" Edge sighed, and threw up his hands. "Edward!"   
  
"Ooooh..." Rydia breathed, laughing a little. "Well, um... I'm not Edward... but, if you want to be alone, I understand." Rydia turned to leave, but Edge caught her by the arm. She turned around with an eyebrow raised to find him grinning.   
  
"Nah, you don't have to go. I was just worried Eddy was gonna come in here and hog the sheets," he smirked.   
  
Rydia laughed. "Of course."   
  
Edge guided her inside, and with a questioning look of permission, was even allowed to close the door behind them. "Uh oh, trusting moi behind closed doors... something must be reeaaally wrong."   
  
Rydia laughed, again, and delicately sat down on the inset of the window. "Well... it's... er... kind of stupid..." she started, brushing some hair behind one ear, keeping her eyes to the floor.   
  
Edge folded his arms, and quirked a brow. "Oh, come on." The ninja grinned. "You, worried about saying stupid to me? I rule on that kind of stuff."   
  
Rydia shrugged, and kept her eyes downward. "I guess... I just feel dumb about it, and I feel like there's no one else to go to."   
Edge frowned a bit, and had a seat next to Rydia, leaning over a bit to try and get a look at her face. "Well, don't worry, I ain't got anyone to tell. What's wrong?"   
  
"I just... this whole thing about the Lunarians - I feel like I'm the only person MISSING something!"   
  
Edge sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Believe me, you're not."   
  
Rydia looked up with a light in her eyes. "Really?"   
  
Edge looked over and nodded. "I couldn't sleep I had so much crap running through my head about it. It doesn't make sense."   
  
Rydia smiled, and looked over her shoulder out the window. "Good..."   
  
"...Rydia, I think you have your logic a tad messed. See, it's NOT good that w--"   
  
"No, you doof... It's good that at least I'm not crazy."   
  
Edge raised one brow a bit, then grinned. "Ahh, I wouldn't say you're not crazy, you just happen to not be the only one confused this time around."   
  
Rydia stuck her tongue out. "Very funny."   
  
"I know," Edge continued to grin.   
  
"Well, anyway," she gave him a bit of a shove. "That was the first part I had to talk to you about, and now that we've confirmed we both think it's weird and doesn't piece together--"   
  
"Is this the part where you tell me how much you've always loved me?"   
  
Rydia narrowed her eyes at Edge and his ever-present grin.   
  
"No. Actually, I wanted to ask you about the role of the crystals in all this..."   
  
"Great. You want me to use my long-dormant brain to do something logical? Is that what you're telling me?"   
  
"Basically," Rydia smiled, with a shrug.   
  
Edge sighed. "Shoot."   
  
"When Zeromus had the crystals gathered, and the way to the moon opened... do you think... I mean... did he really intend to just manipulate Golbez up there, or was he hoping what DID happen... would happen...?"   
  
"I don't follow."   
  
"Was he hoping someone would come along and destroy his body for him? Aedam himself said his new body was like a jar, holding inside his hatred... maybe it was in Zeromus's head all along to be released that way!"   
  
Edge laughed, which got a big frown from Rydia.   
  
"Rydia, I know Zeromus was a liiiiittle on the psycho side after being kooked up down in the center of the moon for all that time, but come ON! Wanting people to destroy his body to let out all the hatred so that it could run rampant and eventually... claim someone new.. to.. to take over.. ...his plans..."   
  
There was a moment of shared silence between the caller and ninja, as they sat considering the possibilities.   
  
"This is bad, huh?"   
  
Rydia sighed and nodded. "Well, it was already bad. If WE are the ones that released them, then we're going to have the added responsibility of causing all this..."   
  
Edge frowned. "But, hey, come on! How were WE supposed to know? Plus, if he was strong enough to manipulate Golbez, he would have just found more! It would have continued! Now, we can get rid of him at his core. Once and for all!"   
Rydia smiled a little, folding her hands in her lap, and looking back out the window. "I'm glad you're so confident..."   
Edge sighed, mistaking her tone for something else, and looked out the window, as well. "Yeah, well... I'm sorry. That's just the way I am."   
  
Rydia looked over at Edge, and laughed, shaking her head. "No, no - I really meant it! I'm glad you're confident about this, Edge."   
  
Edge frowned a bit, and looked over at her. "...you are?"   
  
Rydia smiled brightly, and nodded, getting Edge to smile in return. "It's a good thing... well, just this ONE time it is." She giggled a bit, and poked him on the forehead with one finger. "Okay?"   
  
He raised his eyes up to look at her finger, then back down at her. "Gotcha, boss."   
  
Both smiled at each other a second... then abruptly broke it as they both went back to looking out the window, coughing a little to cover the moment.   
  
The stars were out en masse that night, like little fireflies against a backdrop of dark blue velvet. The moon was there as well, like a great pearl hanging in midair, lighting the sweeping plains and riverways lining the countryside of Baron, crystalizing the waters and dusting the plains with diamond-light.   
  
"It's something, huh?"   
  
Rydia snapped out of her trance, and looked over at Edge, who had a dreamlike smile on his face, with his chin propped in one hand, leaning against the sill of the window. Rydia smiled, and looked back out the window.   
  
"It is..."   
  
"You know... I don't know how much this'll mean to anyone now, with Eblan gone, but we always believed when someone died, their spirit would become a star. Cheesy, huh?" Edge laughed, and brushed some of his hair back.   
  
Rydia softly shook her head, keeping her eyes fixated on the sky outside. "I think that's a beautiful belief."   
  
"Oh... well, good," Edge laughed a little, nodding to the sky. "'Cause I happen to believe it. Okay, now prepare for the REALLY cheesy part."   
  
Rydia sat up very straight, and putting on her best mock grin of Edge, she raised one eyebrow at him. "Shoot."   
  
"...very funny."   
  
"I know," she grinned, folding her arms.   
  
Edge took a deep breath, then moved in a little closer to Rydia, putting one arm around her shoulders, and pointing out at the sky with his other. "Look out toward the West side of the sky... in the direction of Eblan. I swear the day I lost my parents, those two stars... see the two blue ones, shining in time, like that? I swear those showed up in the sky that night... and I'd never seen them before."   
  
Rydia squinted a bit, but sure enough, after a quick sweep of the sky, she could easily see the stars Edge was talking about. They were probably the most beautiful two out there.   
  
"I swear that's my mom and dad..." he said quietly. "And someday, whenever I finally die... I want me and the woman I love to look just like that for all eternity."   
  
There was a moment of shared silence between the two, both sitting at the window, looking out at the stars, until finally Rydia decided to follow up on his comment.   
  
"Well, I'm sure that you wi--"   
  
At that most untimely of moments, Edge finally finished what he had started in the courtyard. Placing one hand behind Rydia's head, and keeping the other around her shoulders, he pulled her into a kiss (maybe a little more passionate than the one intended before), that at first caught her off guard, but he found her joining a second later.   
  
Until she realized what she was doing, and shoved herself back.   
  
Edge was grinning when she looked up at him.   
  
"So, then, tell me - how does it feel to be immortal, baby?!" He crowed.   
  
Not two seconds later, more than a few of the sleeping residents of the castle were woken up by a loud crack of electricity, some of which shot out the underside of Edge's bedroom chamber door, and also some of which completely shattered his window. A red-in-the-face and madder-than-hell Rydia stormed out afterward, and turned around to shout "AND IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WON'T BE SO NICE!" before slamming the toasted door.   
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
The next day, Cecil, Yang and Ekin were out on the ramparts of the castle wall, staring out at the vast countryside. Edge, with a bit of frizz in his hair, walked up, his cloak pulled tight against the chill in the air.   
  
"What's going on? I was told to come up here and take a look with you guys," he said, hopping on top of the wall with ease, and crouching down to a seat.   
  
"Dinah sensed something strange this morning," Cecil said, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"Uhhh... you wanna fill me in?" Edge said, looking out at the same area the other three were staring at.   
  
"Look very closely, Sir Edge," Yang said, pointing out to an area in the open plains. "Something is certainly amiss. The feel of the land is not as it should be."   
  
Edge squinted a bit, and sure enough, even as dull as he could be sometimes, he could sense it. Something had changed, and something was out there that never had been there before... and should NOT be there, ever.   
  
"You're right..." Edge hopped off the wall, and back next to Cecil. "What the hell is that?"   
  
"We are not yet sure..." began Yang. "But we are certain it is not good."   
  
"We need to get down and prepare for the worst," Cecil said, spinning about, his cape flourishing behind him. "We might have to battle it."   
  
Edge grinned, and pulled up his mask. "Good. I was getting bored sitting here waiting for something to happen."   
Yang sighed a bit, as the remainder of the group turned to follow Cecil. "I am not sure I agree..." He paused to cast one more glance over his shoulder at the anomaly. "We may have more than we bargained for..."   
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
A large dark circle swirled in the center of the great, domed Lunarian room. Within it were stars, suns, distant planets, and all of time itself... all open to the men and women gathered there. Unfortunately, none had good intentions for it.   
  
"Are we prepared?" Donovan asked, with a calculating look directed at Ladena.   
  
Ladena smirked, and bowed a bit. "We are fully prepared, Donovan. You give the word," she snapped her fingers. "And we can enter through the portal and down to the Blue Planet, no mess, no hassle, and most importantly, no loss of time. Seeing as how you have wasted very much of it, thus far."   
  
Donovan scowled, and made a motion with his hand for his soldiers to move in. "It would do you well to watch your tongue."   
"And it would do you well to mind yours," Ladena shot back. "Without me, hardly any of this would be possible. Who was it that pointed out that dragoon to you in the first place?"   
  
Donovan rolled his eyes. "So you can backtrack past events. Clever you. Now! All of you, move out! I have a few more loose ends to tie here at home..." He glared at Ladena, at this point. "As much as I distrust you, you are leading my troops until I arrive."   
  
Ladena merely laughed, and with a sweep of her hand, signalling that the soldiers move in, disappeared into the portal...   
...and emerged in a place very new to her, and all the troops that would follow.   
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
Cecil, Yang, Edge, Ekin, Aedam and Cid all stood outside the city of Baron, with what soldiers and fighters that they could manage gathered. Something was definitely happening at the place of disturbance Dinah had sensed. A large, dark hole had opened, and it was getting bigger by the moment.   
  
"Shouldn't we try to, I dunno, stop it, or something?" Edge asked, nervously flipping Masamune around in one hand, and Murasame in the other.   
  
"I don't know if that's possible," came a soft voice, as Dinah entered the battle-field, walking up to stand next to Aedam. "I've been trying to neutralize it from back at the castle, and nothing I do seems to even phase it."   
"Then it's...?" began Aedam, looking over at his wife.   
  
Dinah nodded. "It's a warphole."   
  
"A whazzit?" Edge raised a brow.   
  
"It allows matter to be transported from one place to another, possibly infinite miles away," Dinah said, folding her hands in front of her.   
  
"So ANYTHING could come through there?" Cecil asked, looking back at the ever-growing blackness.   
  
Dinah nodded solemnly. "Although, I have a feeling I already know who we'll see..."   
  
Aedam immediately unsheathed his sword - a very beautiful piece of work, brandishing a pearlescent hilt and long, wickedly curved blade, that looked like it was carved from the moon, itself. "If Addyan wants to fight, he'll find more of it than he's wishing for."   
  
"Wasn't Addyan...?" Cecil began, but Yang finished his sentence.   
  
"The Lunarian prince that Zeromus was manipulating..."   
  
At this, all eyes turned to the warphole, again, weapons being drawn with the clank of steel, shield and sheath.   
Dinah sighed, and pulled her husband back a bit by the arm, causing him to turn around and look down at her with one eyebrow raised. "You think I can't beat Addyan? It's been done once before..."   
  
"It's not that," Dinah began, shaking her head. "It's just that it is NOT Addyan."   
  
At this moment, a loud crackle came from the warphole, causing everyone to look back, as a tall, dark, elegant-looking young woman stepped out of it, shaking out her hair as she did so. She had no hesitation in her step, and the only bit of her that might signal she was distracted was the quick sweep she took of her surroundings. But there was no faulter or pause in her march forward toward the group.   
  
"Ai chihuahua!" Edge said, taking a step back. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't mind THAT kind of matter coming through the warphole."   
  
"No!" cried Dinah, jogging up to be on the very front line. "Don't let her beauty deceive you - that's Addyan'de Donovan's planar entity! She's possibly even more powerful than Addyan, himself..." Dinah paused, and slowly stepped back behind the main line as the woman continued to approach. "The day that he found a way to summon and control her may come to be known as the darkest of all..."   
  
"That's Ladena the Violet Rose, of the Yven Plane. She's notorious for usually meddling in the fates of others, all as fun and games... but when she does want to cause damage, or in this case, is being forced to, the effects are devestating beyond belief..."   
  
The party didn't have long to wonder why. As the soldiers began to pour like an army of ants out of the warphole, Ladena snapped her fingers, and opened her palm, pointing it down at the ground. A great flash of light eminated from her hand, and a lightning bolt that appeared small, shot from the center of her palm down into the ground. As she contined to walk, it appeared nothing had happened, until a great crack began to rupture along the plains, spreading and growing wider as it approached the group at an almost impossibly fast rate.   
  
"Everyone, move!" shouted Cecil, and while near all of the soldiers were able to leap to the side, one tripped as the crack raced past them, plumetting into the small ravine. Luckily, one of his hands caught the edge, and he hung on for dear life, as everyone else began to recover from the sudden jump. One soldier turned to run and pull his friend up, but it was too late. The lightning that had seemed so small before, now jutted out of the entire length of the split in the Earth, lighting up its entire run as high as twenty-odd feet in the air.   
  
Cecil growled under his breath, and once everyone was back on their feet, they all turned to look at this mad woman, who now stood not more than thirty feet away. She laughed, and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, propping one hand on her hip.   
  
"Well met, King Cecil of Baron," she said, with a sarcastic smirk. "It is only fitting that I introduce myself to you, in return for such an efficient counter manuever..."   
  
"No need, witch!" Cecil said, pointing Excalibur out at her. "I've already been told who you are, Ladena. And no matter what powers you may have, none are of any use against my army's free will!"   
  
Ladena's smirk fell, but only for a moment, melting into her signature haughty laugh. "You think this is completely against my will?" She laughed, slowly tucking some of her hair behind one ear, her earrings jingling with the motion. "Believe me, I'm going to enjoy this very very much..."   
  
"So, Violet Rose," Aedam called, stepping forward, and pushing Cecil back a bit, much to the king's surprise. "How is Addyan? Squirming his way out of battle?"   
  
Ladena smirked a bit, adjusting one of her many belts. "Donovan is currently busy back on your home planet, but I'm sure it won't be long until he's here. The idiot loves to have me do all the work."   
  
"I'll bet..." muttered Cecil. Edge was too busy being transfixed by this beautiful woman adjusting her belts.   
  
"And besides, what's it to you?" Ladena let her eyes wander idly over Aedam, getting a good, healthy glare from Dinah, who took a brave step forward. The dark lady finally let her eyes rest on his left cheek. "Are you sure you want to garnish another scar from the King of Nocte'ja?"   
  
"He may have scarred my face, but I am certain I scarred his pride -- a far more essential asset to battle," Aedam quipped, putting one arm up protectively in front of Dinah.   
  
"All this aside!" Cecil cried, narrowing his eyes. "Begone, or prepare to face the power of light and justice as you never have before! I personally guarantee you'll not triumph against us!"   
  
Ladena sneered, and rolled her eyes. "I hate goody-goodies like you who think their self-righteousness will pull them right out of hell if they need it to..."   
  
With that, she raised one hand high above her head, a light once again pulsating from her palm. "On second thought, why don't we test that theory?" Everyone readied their weapons, and moved forward to charge Ladena before she could unleash another powerful attack. She only laughed, and started to move back, motioning that her army of darkness should move forward and hold back the smaller, and less-prepared group.   
  
The light began to flash quicker, and quicker, going from a bright white to almost an anti-light, stealing all the color from whatever it touched. "Why don't I send you all to hell... and I can spit down on you watching you try to claw your way back up?"   
  
Swords and other weapons began to clash, the sound of steel against steel quaking the valley. Ladena continued to retreat as her army piled around and in front of her, acting as the perfect barrier to her spellcasting, the light growing larger and larger by the second. Cecil was quickly finding himself and his warriors overwhelmed by the sheer amount of soldiers Ladena had brought with her. He had to force his way through the lines.   
  
With a roar, and a great lunge, Cecil impaled the fighter in front of him, barreling head on into the next man behind him. He thrust his sword out, and raised it to block the incoming swish of a club, splintering the thick, wooden top of it in the process. Cecil again thrust his sword out wide, leaping over his fallen opponent, and ducking another swing with the split club. Using this process, Cecil was able to fight his way through half the army, downing who he could, and dodging who he couldn't. Faintly, he could hear the calls of his comrades, telling him he was too far in, to turn back.   
  
Even if he could at this point, he wouldn't have. He had to stop that crazy woman before she did something even worse than before. Finally, with a last burst of strength, he let out a great shout, and charged through what he thought was the last few soldiers. Sure enough, as he jumped over the bodies, he could see Ladena in a great clearing, surrounded by other soldiers still running forward. There was a moment of fear on her face, but no hesitation from Cecil. He began to run forward, his sword out in front of him, and ready to impale the vile sorceress.   
  
However, Cecil found himself suddenly in a very confusing situation. His arm seemed to be violently yanked to the side, waylaying him, the hilt of his sword simultaneously being tugged from his grasp, and leaving him face down in the grass and dirt. In the next moment, he felt the pain in his arm, as something was securely lodged into it. With a gasp of breath, he turned to look at his arm, to what looked like a small scythe dug into it, a trail of blood quickly trickling down his arm. Running his eyes along it, he traced it back to a clasp on the back, where a chain was attached. The Baronian king continued to follow the chain, spotting a similar scythe-like attachment on the hilt of his sword. And there, finally, was the weilder of this weapon.   
  
He was tall, and well-built, with a stance typical of the Eastern fighters most often trained in the forests of Toroia or deserts bordering Toroia and the Misty valley. A Celtic tattoo wrapped around one of his arms, faded with time, as were his clothes, suiting of a wanderer or ranger more than a warrior on a battlefield. His long, brown hair was pulled over one shoulder, some strands hanging in front of his eyes, which at the moment were flashing like the sky before a storm.   
"Zacnaine...!" cried Ladena, her spell still in full-progress.   
  
The young man grinned at her, and waved one hand as he delivered a very low, but somehow mocking bow. "At your service... did you really think I'd let you be disappointed with me twice in a row?"   
  
Ladena was at a loss for words... this was not supposed to happen. But who was she to complain at the moment?   
With a flick of his wrists, both scythes came whipping back to Zacnaine, one taking a good slash into Cecil's arm as it did. "Well, don't wait up on me, I'll take care of this, I believe it was 'goody-goody', as you put it... finish whatever it is you're doing!"   
  
Ladena opened her mouth to say something, but still found she was at a loss for words... so she simply smirked, and nodded. "Good luck, Zacnaine... and thank you." Her spell still pulsating in hand, Ladena retreated further back into the blackness of the army.   
  
Zacnaine grinned, and began to circle Cecil, who was just getting his bearings back. "Get up, you weakling..." Zacnaine taunted, punctuating the word 'weakling' by kicking Cecil's sword over to him. "I give you a pinprick, and you take a nap?"   
Cecil growled under his breath, and snatched the sword up, clambering to his feet.   
  
"I don't know who you are, but if you're on the side of that witch--"   
  
Cecil had to jump back as one of the scythes came whirring at his left leg, then raise his sword to block the other, which whipped straight for his throat.   
  
"Tsk, tsk," Zac said, waggling a finger as he whipped one scythe back to his hand. "That's no way to talk about a lady. What WOULD your mother say?"   
  
Cecil could see long distance was not the choice way to fight this man, the only problem was - how was he going to get in close range?   
  
This time, the scythes came flying in rapid succession. Cecil found himself blocking with the flat of Excalibur one second, and leaping aside or ducking the next. His mind was too boggled to find a safe strategy to get in close - until someone else found it for him.   
  
From behind Zacnaine, a flash of blue and gold came throttling out of the army, heading toward him in a kick stance. Zac sensed the presence, however, and ducked, allowing Ekin to fly right over him. Ekin's spear tip, however, did not miss, spinning through the air as Ekin turned around, knicking Zac in the arm. The hunter spun his scythes back to him, trying to gauge this new opponent.   
  
"Cecil!" Ekin cried, as Yang followed out of the hoards, ready in stance. "Please, pursue Ladena - stop her!"   
"Right!" Cecil yelled, and began to run, but not expecting Zac to still focus on him with two new opponents, he wasn't expecting a sudden sting as his scythe hit him one more, this time near hooking around his entire lower right leg. He cried out and stumbled a bit, but as the scythe was torn away, it was almost like he couldn't even feel the pain. He disappeared into the army, preparing to fight his way through them once more, as he could hear Ekin and Yang begin combatting the violent, and somewhat unpredictable hunter somewhere behind him.   
  
Cecil's thoughts were racing, and as he tried to battle his way forward, he could see the spell. The black light was flashing far above Ladena's position, which gave Cecil a bit of hope, seeing as how he could pinpoint where she was. But his force simply could not take a spell of that proportion. There were already too few, they needed a chance...   
If he could just give them that chance...   
  
But unfortunately, he was too late. Within the next instant, the spell was done, and in a horrific flash, he watched the light go sailing over the tops of the army...   
  
...and completely over the heads of his force, as well. It was then, in that awful moment, Cecil finally realized what Ladena's intent had been this whole time. The light went hurling across the plains.. over the ruins of the Baron city.. and finally arched down to its landing space within Baron castle. For a short time, everything was still, but then you could just feel it in the air... something was going to happen, and it was going to be huge.   
  
The first thing that happened was a shock wave, an actual visual ripple in the Earth barreling out from the castle, and knocking more than one person off their feet. It was then the giant ring exploded, a huge dark blue, and black and fuschia light, followed by the explosion. Every woman, man and beast turned away from the brightness. However, the most horrible part wasn't the sight, it was the sound. The explosions howled like the wind, crackled like grease on a fire, and moaned like the deathly departed, all at once.   
  
When it had finally calmed, everyone turned... the castle, and surrounding city and some of the landscape, was all set aflame. The towers looked completely gone, barely stone nubs sticking out of the ground. The walls continued to crumble, even from a distance, visible, flaming chunks falling to the side. The large and strong wooden gates of the castle weren't even there... only splinters and large planks scattered all the way to the middle of the city, and maybe even further.   
  
And now that Cecil truly looked around... the army, and Ladena, who had caused all this, was gone.   
  
  
• • • ~ ¤ » ‡ « ¤ ~ • • •  
  
  
A/N: YES! It WAS actually up quicker than Part 6. So no whining ^^; Well, unless the chapter is bad. I'm sure there's a ton of mistakes, especially grammatically and spacing-wise, but I had some HTML problems, to say the least -_- I'll try to fix them as I go, but in rough form... here it is! So you can stop mailing me! And please, if you don't wait AT LEAST a week before you start banging down my door for Chapter 8, I'll die of heart-attack.  
On the other hand... I also appreciate all you people wanting this so bad! The reviews are enlightening, and the mail is flattering. Thank you, thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart! ^_^ Keep it coming, you guys! 


End file.
